Can I See That Smile ?
by Riztichimaru
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia sebenarnya memiliki 'RASA' yang sama tapi takut dan gengsi mengakuinya. Jadi Katakanlah, jika kau mencintainya! Sebelum semuanya terlambat.UPDATE complete Plus Bonus Humor Interview.
1. Chapter 1: Kita udah jadian, Maksudnya?

**Disclaimer :** Bleach - Tite Kubo, CISTS? - Riztichimaru

**Title:** Can I See That Smile?

**Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia

**All Stars :**

Rukia, Ichigo, Kaien, Kuroba K, Momo, Issane, Hitsugaya,

Tatsuki, Renji, Ikkaku, Chad, Ishida, Inoue,

Gin, Rangiku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Nemu, Miyako,

Unohana-sensei, Aizen-sensei, Kenpachi-sensei, Kyouraku-sensei, Mayuri-sensei, etc

**Genre :**

Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Riztichimaru

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di _**bold**_ adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Tolong author dimaafkan ya,kalau Fict yang dibuat author untuk yang pertama kali ini. Sepertinya benar-benar **ANCUR**, hampir semua segi penulisannya, tanda baca dan segala yang berhubungan dengan unsur-unsur sastra yang baik dan benar apalagi sempurna.

Kalau bahasanya kurang 'pop' atau _**mix**_ antara unsur tidak formal atau unsur bahasa formal, harap dimaklumi yang bisa author buat hanya tugas paper yang 'sok' ilmiah saja. Author bukan anak sastra atau berlatar belakang jurusan bahasa. Masih banyak yang harus author pelajari dari yang ahli. Mohon bantuannya.

Keisenganlah yang membuat author menulis dan mem_publish_ Fict yang 'super aneh' ini. Bagi yang merasa ceritanya mirip (Author tidak menjiplak, **PLAGIAT HUKUMNYA HARAM** dikampus Author). Bagi yang telah menginspirasi Author dan dengan setia melihat tampang aneh author waktu membuat Fict ini, honto ni arigatou gozaimashita.

Kalau Fict ini terlalu panjang dan tidak menarik serta membosankan juga tidak terlalu romance atau humor, maaf saja. Author bukan orang yang humoris apalagi romantis, author tidak bisa mengekspresikan apapun (Berkah sekaligus kesialan yang dimiliki Author).

Gomenasai ne! Yang kurang suka apa lagi yang tidak suka, diharapkan tidak usah membacanya. Tidak apa-apa. Author paham kok… He he

**Tolong di Review ya!**

**Review apapun akan diterima...  
**

** Domo arigatou :)**

**Can I See That Smile?**

**Chapter 1**

"**KITA UDAH JADIAN KAN ? MAKSUDNYA ????"**

Pagi itu, dingin sekali. Kota Karakura diselimuti oleh dinginnya embun pagi walaupun mentari pagi beranjak menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Di satu sekolah menengah atas di Kota Karakura, anak-anak kelas X.d SMA 10 Karakura baru masuk kelas setelah bel tanda masuk bunyi.

Tet..tet..tet..

Anak-anak di kelas tersebut masih saja duduk-duduk di depan kelas ada yang lagi ngobrol ngalur ngidul, ada yang lagi pacaran di pojok kelas, ada juga yang ngemil, ada yang lagi yang cekakak-cekikikkan di depan kelas dan tidak ketinggalan yang lagi bergossip ala host-nya acara gossip 'SILET'.

"Wuihh..keras banget tu bunyi bel, dikiranya kita gak punya kuping apa!"teriak salah satu anak berambut silver berbadan kurus kering kerontang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ichimaru Gin dengan senyuman 'kram'nya. Anak-anak langsung saja nyelonong masuk kelas tidak menggubris teriakan Gin, tinggalah Gin yang merasa dikacangi.

"Kilometer 6,5! Kilometer 6,5! "seru si anak botak –Ikakku- di depan pintu mengajak anak-anak masuk kelas dengan gaya kondektur bus kota jurusan kilometer 6,5 jurusan RSJ Karakura yang ngebutnya minta ampun.

"Nie anak kenapa lagi, salah minum obat apa kebanyakan makan semur jengkol sie? Pagi-pagi udah kayak kenek bus kota aja," guman anak cewek jago karate si Tatsuki .

Si pirang dengan dada plus-plus -Inoue- ikut menanggapi, "Ya sudah... biarin aja dia kan memang rada-rada gak sehat 'crazy' gimana gitu." Mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan.

Semua anak-anak sudah duduk dengan tenang. "Hari ini kita ulangan matematika,"kata Aizen-Sensei tiba-tiba. Kelas jadi riuh, ada yang teriak-teriak dan komentar-komentar sesama temannya.

"Ulangan ini di bagi dalam dua kelompok satu jam-satu jam, yang nomor presensinya ganjil lebih dulu ulangan yang presensi genap keluar dulu selagi menunggu yang lain ulangan"lanjut Aizen-sensei tanpa menghiraukan riuh komentar anak-anak kelas X.d yang rada-rada nyeleneh.

Akhirnya 45 menit pertama untuk anak-anak presensi ganjil sudah selesai. Aizen-sensei dengan sok kerennya berkata, "Gimana mudahkan anak-anak? Ya sudah kalian cepat keluar yang lain mau ulangan juga." Anak-anak sweatdrop. Soal-soal yang diberikan AIzen-sensei beranak cucu yang nyaris membuat rontok rambut anak-anak.

Anak-anak yang tadi masih ada di kelas langsung kelua . Ada yang hilang tiba-tiba, ada juga yang hanya nongkrong di depan kelas dan lain-lain.

"Jangan brisik!"Aizen-sensei meneriaki anak-anak di luar kelas dengan tampang mengerikan ala supermen 'gak jadi'. Kontan anak-anak terkejut dan diam seketika.

"Eh.. gimana ulangan tadi susah ya?" tanya Tatsuki ke salah seorang temannya yang bertubuh pendek, berambut hitam dan bermata violet –Kuchiki Rukia-.

"Gimana ya? Aizen-sensei bilang mudah padahalkan susah banget," jawab Rukia cewek bermata violet itu.

Lagi asik-asiknya mereka berdua bercerita dan ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada cowok tinggi, keren dan berambut orange langsung duduk disamping anak cewek bermata violet itu.

"Eh ..pada ngomongin apaan sie? Sok seru banget," sapa cowok berambut orange sekenanya.

"Ni anak asal nyaplok aja!"sahut Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Apa loe Midget! Asal nyaut aja,"Ichigo meledek Rukia.

"Kepala jeruk, siapa yang midget! Enak aja loe, loe itu jeruk busuk ulatan lagi,"balas rukia. Jadilah mereka perang mulut saling meledek.

"Sudah-sudah jangan perang mulut disini! Perang di Irak aja gak selese-selese ditambah perang mulut kalian yang konyol itu entar kalian malah jatuh cintrong loh! Abis itu jadian dah ha..ha..ha.."Tatsuki ngakak.

"Kita emang udah jadian kale, ya gak Rukia?"ujar cowok berambut orange yang diketahui bernama Ichigo itu tiba-tiba. Rukia agak nge_blush_, Ichigo melirik wajah Rukia yang agak _blusing_ lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat pelan tapi menyakinkan.

'**Dari pada aku bilang gak, nie Tatsuki geblek gak bakal diam ngakak-ngakaknya lagian ini juga bercanda kan?**' nner Rukia.

"APAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Kok gak bilang-bilang? Ayo pulang ini kita makan pecel di depan sekolah." Tatsuki kaget dan langsung saja mulutnya nyerocos. Ichigo hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas, Rukia ketawa ngakak, Tatsuki malah bingung.

"Eh... Kenapa kalian berdua ketawa-ketawa!"tanyanya bingung sambil memperlihatkan wajah _lugu_nya.

"Bodoh! Mau aja dibohongi," ucap Rukia yang langsung nyelonong masuk kelas karena ujian anak-anak presensi genap sudah selesai. Ichigo mengikuti gerakan Rukia sambil senyam-senyum layaknya si Gin, sampai-sampai mengalahkan senyum maut milik Gin Ichimaru. Tinggalah Tatsuki yang melongo.

---Di dalam kelas ---

"Eh Rukia! Benaran kamu pacaran sama Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki yang bingung.

"Ya," jawab Rukia sambil senyum-senyum. " Ya enggak lah! mana mungkin aku jadian kenal aja gak, baru tadi itu ngomong ama dia."

"Ohhh… gitu ya." Tatsuki ngangguk-ngangguk untung saja tidak langsung geleng-geleng.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, semua berjalan normal seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara Rukia, Tatsuki dan Ichigo. Mungkinkah hari-hari selanjutnya, semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya?

…To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Ada Apa Ini? Aneh

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer :**Bleach punya Tite Kubo, aku Cuma punya fictnya aja..

**Pairing :**Ichigo x Rukia

**Genre :**Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :**T

**Author :**Riztichimaru

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di _**bold**_ adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Di chapter 2 ini author sudah banyak mengedit Fictnya semoga bisa lebih baik . Tapi maafkan Author, Kalau ceritanya rada-rada tidak jelas padahal memang tidak jelas. Ini Fict pertama Author jadi masih berantakan ditambah lagi ceritanya yang super lebay, soalnya Author memang rada-rada aneh. Itu diakui oleh teman-teman author dan diklaim oleh author sebagai 'berkah'. Jadi malu he..he..

Gomenasai ne! Yang kurang suka apa lagi yang tidak suka, diharapkan tidak usah membacanya .

Tidak apa-apa. Author paham kok…He he

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, dengan senang jantung. :D**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**Chapter 2**

" **GEUBRAKKKK****… ****1, ADA APA INI? ANEH "**

GEUBRAKKK…

"Eh loe Midget! Punya mata gak sie kalo lagi jalan!"Ichigo membentak cewek bermata violet yang bertabrakan dengannya di tengah jalan dekat Karakura Mall.

"Kamu tu ya! Aku punya mata kamu aja yang melongo kalo lagi jalan jadinya nambrak orang sembarangan" Rukia marah-marah sama Ichigo. Ichigo cuma melongo saja, ingin rasanya marah sama Rukia tapi dihalangi oleh Ishida, Chad, Ikkaku dan yang lainnya.

" Ano... Rukia kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"Oh aku mau ke toko buku ada buku yang mau aku beli, kalo kalian mau ke mana?"tanya Rukia sambil nenunjuk toko buku di seberang Mall.

"Oh rajin banget kamu! Ayo mau nyari buku apaan?" ledek Ishida.

"Kami mau ke toko alat-alat musik si Chad mau liat-liat drum si ichigo mau nyari gitar."jawab Ikkaku dengan semangat sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas kearah Ichigo, Ichigo hanya diam dengan sok _cool_nya.

"Ya udah, aku duluan ya… Ja ne! "lanjut Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan kearah teman-temannya.

"Ja mata ashita, hati-hati loh!"seru mereka semua kecuali Ichigo yang masih diam saja dan langsung nyelonong pergi.

'**Apa-apaan cewek aneh itu rajin banget dia ke toko buku sendirian, ah.. tapi kalo ngeliat tampangnya jadi bikin aku eneg.**'inner Ichigo. Ichigo dan teman-temannya lalu menuju toko alat-alat musik yang dimaksud.

---Besoknya di sekolah---

"Eh Rukia, kamu udah jadian sama Ichigo ya?" tanya Momo teman Rukia. Rukia terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya.

" APAAAAA…!!!!!!!" teriaknya kencang sampai-sampai mata Violetnya membulat.

" Ya gak lah… Aku aja gak kenal sama tu kepala jeruk busuk, dari mana kamu dapat gossip aneh itu," tanya Rukia yang mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya, Momo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eh..Tau dari siapa ? dapat dari mana ayo?" tanya Rukia memelas, Momo masih senyam-senyum.

"Rahasia!" jawab Momo yang langsung kabur sambil cekikikan. Rukia yang hanya bisa melongo melihat temannya yang sudah kabur bersama Nemu dan yang lainnya keluar kelas.

Tiga jam pelajaran telah berlalu tapi Rukia tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, dikepalanya masih saja teringat kata-kata Momo tadi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Sementara Tatsuki yang duduk sebangku dengannya hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas dari pertama dia datang ke kelas.

"Tatsuki kamu lagi seneng ya? Kok senyam-senyum mulu dari tadi pagi?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Enggak.. gak papa kok biasa aja, lagi pengen senyum aja."jawabnya polos dan terus melanjutkan menyalin PR Kimia milik Rukia tanpa memperhatikan sedikitpun Unohana-Sensei yang sedang serius menerangkan pelajaran Biologi.

Tet-tet-tet bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Anak-anak sampai disini dulu pelajaranya, jangan lupa PRnya dikumpul 2 hari lagi !" Unohana- sensei menyudahi pelajarannya, lalu pergi keluar kelas. Anak-anak sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tapi Rukia masih saja bingung memikirkan kata-kata Momo dan sikap aneh Tatsuki.

"Rukia! "panggil anak-anak cewek yang duduk di sudut kelas sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ehn..Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh kapan traktirannya? Mumpung kami lagi kere nie?" sahut anak berambut pink-Yachiru-.

"Traktir apaan? Emang ada acara apa? Pake acara traktir-traktiran segala, kalian ini sungguh sangat aneh,"jawab Rukia dengan gaya coolnya, dia berusaha menutupi kekesalannya -beberapa kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya sangat-sangat aneh- yang membuatnya kesal setengah hidup.

"**Apa-apaan mereka ini! Dasar manusia-manusia aneh!**' inner Rukia (Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia juga termasuk golongan orang-orang 'aneh'). Bagaimana tidak aneh, setiap hari dia selalu merasa kesal dengan orang-orang. Sedikit saja orang membuatnya kesal, orang itu langsung dikasih _death glare_ apalagi kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya -orang tersebut bisa kena makiannya yang super duper 'mengerikan' sampai-sampai orang tersebut nangis Bombay- .

Tetapi sayangnya, dia tidak pernah sadar kalau melakukan hal itu. Hal itu dikarenakan dia tidak pernah peduli perasaan orang dan tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain yang menurutnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. (Individu vs egois vs gak punya perasaan). * Author di death glare sama Tite Kubo-sama *

Oh ya, satu lagi kebiasaan aneh Rukia. Dia sering tidur di kelas waktu jam pelajaran berlangsung, tidur di perpustakaan dan Lab. Fisika. Tidak diketahui sebabnya mungkin Rukia insomnia jadi hanya bisa bisa tidur lebih banyak di siang hari.

"Gak usah pura-pura gitu kalee," sahut cowok lebay di samping Yachiru. "kamu kan udah jadian sama si Ichigo, sekarang kamu udah pacaran sama dia kan?" lanjut si cowok lebay alias banci itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Yumichika dengan gaya lebaynya. Anak-anak sweatdrop melihat kelebayannya.

"Ya.. Kamu gak usah malu-malu anjing gitu dong, ngaku aja kenapa!" sahut anak yang lain.

" Ya kalo kamu gak ngaku, kami bakal buat kamu ngaku!" ancam yang lainnya lagi.

"Wah-wah.. Kalian jangan gangguin dia! ntar si Ichigo marahin kamu." timpal anak yang berambut putih –Toushiro- di sudut ,yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan gaya _cool_nya. Lalu anak-anak itu pergi dengan santainya sementara Rukia masih memasang tampang bodohnya yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan teman-temanya.

"Ya udah, ayoo Rukia kita beli gorengan di kantin bu Youroichi ntar keburu ngantri. "ajak Tatsuki sambil menarik tangan Rukia, tarikan Tangan Tatsuki sukses membuat Rukia kaget dari longokannya.

"Ayo!" ajak Momo dan Isanne, Rukia langsung menuruti apa kata teman-temannya.

Setelah pulang dari kantin, mereka langsung kekelas. Mereka tidak jadi makan dikantin, hanya beli gorengan lalu dibungkus. Kantinnya membludak jadi mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk. Mereka lalu menyusuri koridor kelas-kelas sambil makan gorengan dan ngobrol macam-macam.

Tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan lima cowok yang tidak asing lagi dimata mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ikkaku, Chad, ishida, Renji, dan Ichigo.

' **Wuah..Si kepala jeruk itu! mau apa dia lewat sini juga?**' inner Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memanggil Rukia dan mendekatinya. Rukia diam saja pura-pura tidak mendengar. Lalu Ichigo memperhatikan wajah rukia dalam-dalam. Rukia yang merasa diperhatikan nge_blush_, tapi berusaha tetap ditutupinya.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Ya kepala jeruk," jawab Rukia pelan. "Ada apa, mau apa?" lanjut Rukia. Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat. Wajah Rukia benar-benar merah, semerah tomat busuk. Lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rukia. Wajah Rukia jadi semakin merah dan memanas..

Kata-kata apa ya, yang dibisikikan Ichigo pada Rukia ???

...To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3: Kenapa Marah

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer :**Bleach punya Tite Kubo, aku Cuma punya fictnya aja..

Kapan ya Bleach punyaku ???

**Pairing :**Ichigo x Rukia

**Genre :**Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :**T

**Author :**Riztichimaru

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di _**bold**_ adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Setelah menerima beberapa review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnyanya,di chapter 3 ini author udah banyak mengedit Fict-nya semoga bisa lebih baik lagi. Arigaotu yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt. Tapi gomen, kalau ceritanya rada-rada membosankan. Ini Fict pertama Author jadi masih berantakan ditambah lagi ceritanya yang super lebay dan aenh. Kan author sudah mengklaim berkah 'aneh' author. Jadi malu he..he..

Gomenasai ne ! Yang tidak suka baca, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima dengan kepala Pening. He he he**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**Chapter 3**

"**KENAPA MARAH "**

Kali ini wajah Rukia benar-benar merah.

'**Ada apa dengan kepala jeruk ini? Mau apa dia? Awas kalo mau macem-macem, mati kau bodoh!**'inner Rukia.

Beberapa menit kejadian itu berlangsung. Tiba-tiba, bletakkk…

"Ini ambil semuanya, awas kalo gak abis mati loe!" bentak Rukia sambil menyerahkan bungkusan gorengan ke Ichigo dan langsung nyelonong pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

Ichigo senyum-senyum tidak jelas lalu ngakak. Teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian tadi langsung bingung dan bertanya-tanya (Background tanda tanya besar).

Tatsuki, Momo dan Isanne bingung lalu segera menyususl Rukia yang sudah kabur ke kelas. Ichigo lalu melangkah pergi bersama empat cowok lainnya

Ichigo's POV

Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama teman-temannya sambil makan gorengan di koridor kelas. Lalu muncul ide gilaku. Aku memanggilnya, mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Dia langsung kaget karena aku tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

Lalu aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan serius. Ehhmm... Manis juga, kalau dia sudah dekat begini denanku. Mengapa aku bilang begitu ya? Lalu kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, makin dekat, makin dekat, dekat, dekat.

Terlihat semburat rona merah di pipinya. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku, wajahnya kini merah padam. Lalu kubisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan membentakku lalu langsung kabur menjauhiku.

Maaf ya rukia, aku tidak bermaksud menyulitkanmu.

End Of Ichigo's POV

Normal POV

"Ichigo tunggu! cepet banget jalannya," panggil Ikakku sambil mengejar Ichigo.

"Tadi Rukia kenapa tiba-tiba marahin kamu? emang kamu ngelakuin apa sama dia? Jangan-jangan kamu mau nyium dia ya? " Ishida tiba-tiba nyaplok ngomong. Ichigo justru cekikikan sambil makan gorengan.

"Aduh kalian ini! Kenapa sie bodoh banget gak jelas semua!"seru Renji disusul anggukan chad.

" Kalian mau tau apa yang aku lakuin sama Rukia tadi ya?" Ichigo mulai buka suara.

"Yo cepat katakan! Jangan senyam senyum gak jelas gitu, udah kayak si Gin aja ntar mulutmu kram."seru Ikkaku.

" Oke..oke.. Biasa aja dong,"jawab Ichigo.

"Gini ceritanya, aku tiba-tiba punya ide gila aja buat ngerjain si midget itu, "lanjut Ichigo.

" Ide apa, jangan-jangan kamu punya ide jorok ya?"sela Renji.

"Nyablek aja loe!"sahut Ichigo.

"Gini aku terusin, aku deketin aja mukaku kemuka dia kayak orang mau nyium gitu semakin dekat end makin dekat lalu aku bisikin sesuatu." Ichigo memotong ceritanya.

" APAAA??? Kamu bilang apa Ichigo, kamu bilang suka sama dia ya?" Ishida Kaget. Ichigo senyum lagi -senyum lagi- mungkin kalau ada Gin sudah mati dia dipukulin Gin karena plagiat senyumnya Gin.

"Aku bilang aja… Rukia manissss aku boleh minta semua gorengannya,"lanjut Ichigo polos. Ikkaku, Ishida, Renji dan Chad sweatdrop.

----Dipihak lain----

Rukia duduk dikelas dengan wajah kesal. '**Tu anak bener-bener gak punya otak apa!**'inner Rukia.

"Eh Rukia.. tadi Ichigo ngapain kamu?" tanya Momo.

"Mungkin Ichigo nembak Rukia kale,"sahut Tatsuki asal.

"Iya apa Rukia?? Ichigo nembak kamu," sambung Issane.

"Kalian ini !!!" bentak Rukia kesal. " Kalian pada ngomongin apaan? Dari mulai aku datang sampe sekarang kalian semua aneh pada bilang aku jadian sama Ichigolah, pacaran sama Ichigo, dan tadi juga Ichigo tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh nyebelin lagi." Rukia marah-marah.

"Emang dia ngelakuin apa?" Tanya Momo polos.

"Nie anak nanya lagi, dia tu deketin mukanya kemuka aku deket banget lama lagi, abis tu bisikin sesuatu lagi," jawab Rukia masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Bisikkin apaan nie?" ledek Tatsuki sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kamu lagi terus aja ngeledek, dia tu cuma bilang minta semua gorengan aku tau!" lanjut Rukia. Tatsuki, Momo, dan Issane sweatdrop.

"Aku pikir dia nembak kamu, eh taunya cuma bisikin buat minta gorengan aja!"seru Tatsuki yang langsung saja ngakak-ngakak.

"Eto..Tapi kenapa kamu marah Rukia, jangan-jangan kamu ngarep dia nembak kamu ya?" tanya Issane setengah meledek Rukia.

"Apa??? Enak aja, enggak lah buat apa lagi? Gak peduli aku sama dia mau mati mau idup bukan urusanku," jawab Rukia makin kesal karena terus diledek temen-temennya.

'**Iya** **juga ya, kenapa aku harus marah sama Ichigo? Bodoh ah…**' inner rukia.

Jam istirahat pun selesai anak-anak mulai masuk kelas, Rukia sedang melanjutkan membaca bukunya sedangkan Momo sama Issane bergossip di bangku belakang Rukia. Sementara Tatsuki sudah keluyuran diantara cowok-cowok di belakang, mungkin juga bergossip bareng cowok-cowok.

Lalu masuklah kelima cowok tadi, yang mereka temui di koridor sekolah sambil cekakak-cekikikan. Terakhir muncul Ichigo yang masih senyam-senyum tidak jelas maksudnya. Tiba-tiba mata violet Rukia bertemu mata cokelat milik Ichigo yang lagi senyam senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tersenyum manis sekali pada Rukia. Rukia _blushing_, tapi langsung saja Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke buku dibacanya.

'**Ni**** anak kenapa lagi senyum ke aku padahal aku sebel banget sama tu manusia.. Tapi kalo ngeliat dia senyum kayak gitu kenapa aku senang ya?**' Inner Rukia. " **Ada apa denganku? Gak mungkin aku suka sama si kepala jeruk bodoh itu,**" inner Rukia lagi.

"Bodoh ah!"seru Rukia yang langsung dilirik Momo dan Isanne yang bingung dengan kelakuan Rukia yang tiba-tiba ngomong sendiri.

Semua kembali seperti biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi tidak bagi Ichigo dan Rukia. Ada perasaan yang **UNIK** yang mereka rasakan, perasaan yang tidak biasa. Perasaan **UNIK** ???

…To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Muncul Ide Gila Lagi

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer :**Bleach selamanya punya Tite Kubo, aku cuma punya fictnya.

**Pairing :**Ichigo x Rukia

**Genre :**Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :**T

**Author :**Riztichimaru

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di _**bold**_ adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Setelah menerima beberapa review di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, di chapter 4 ini author sudah banyak mengedit Fict-nya semoga bisa lebih baik lagi. Gomen, kalau bahasanya ancur vs aneh apa lagi bahasa 'tidak bakunya' yang tercampur-campur.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt. Tapi gomen lagi, kalo ceritanya rada-rada tidak jelas plus makin membosankan.

Gomenasai ne ! Yang tidak suka baca, harap tidak usah di baca . Gak apa-apa ..Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima dengan hati riang.**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**Chapter 4**

"**MUNCUL IDE GILA LAGI"**

Tet-tet-tet

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Anak-anak langsung pulang. Rukia pun pulang setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya karena mereka berbeda arah rumah. Tiba-tba ada cowok berambut orange yang menghalanginya di depan pintu sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hei.. Cepat minggir aku mau lewat tau!" seru Rukia kesal pada si rambut orange tersebut. Si Rambut orange hanya terseyum sambil memandangi Rukia.

"Aduh.. ni manusia minggir gak loe!" bentak Rukia kesal. "Mau mati loe!" lanjut Rukia sambil menjauhkan tangan besar milik Ichigo yang memegangi pintu untuk menghalangi langkahnya. Rukia benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, sekali lagi dia berteriak dengan volume maksimal sampai anak-anak yang masih ada di kelas menoleh kearah mereka .

"Woi!!! Bodoh minggir gak loe! Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh, gila loe ya! " teriak Rukia.

Ichigo lalu menarik tangannya dan mempersilahkan Rukia keluar, tapi sebelum Rukia keluar Rukia mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo yang membuat wajah Ichigo panas.

"Jangan pernah mainin aku, aku bener-bener gak suka dengan tingkah bodohmu aku muak melihat muka bakamu itu,"ucap Rukia pelan ke Ichigo yang dari tadi memandanginya.

Wajah Ichigo memanas dan ada perasaan aneh menyergapanya.

Lalu Rukia berjalan menjauhi Ichigo, tapi sesampainya di ujung koridor kelas dia kemudian berbelok dan masuk ke ruang guru. Ichigo berjalan pulang dengan santai sambil memikirkan ucapan Rukia tadi.

Ichigo's POV

Dari pertama kali aku ngobrol dengannya di depan kelas beberapa hari yang lalu, ada perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan. Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin aku suka sama si midget itu. Sudah midget, rusuh, tukang marah, jelek, asal bacot lagi. Tapi mengapa ada hal menarik yang ada di dalam dirinya. Selama ini tidak ada orang aneh seperti dia yang tidak suka dengan ketampananku.

Si Inoue saja mengejar-ngejar aku, belum lagi temen-temen Inoue yang lain sampai-sampai ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi kenapa Rukia tidak seperti mereka yang jelalatan melihat kegantenganku.

Apa benar dia memang tidak mengenal aku, bukankah satu semester ini aku dan dia sudah satu kelas. Jangan-jangan dia suka sama cowok lain.

Hari ini aku beberapa kali melamun memikirkan perasaanku pada Rukia . Aku melamun sampai-sampai tadi aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Mayuri-sensei dengan serius.

Waktu bel pulang aku menghadang Rukia di depan pintu, aku juga tidak tahu ide gila apa lagi yang muncul dikepalaku untuk mengerjai cewek midget yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hei.. Cepat minggir aku mau lewat tau!" seru Rukia kesal padaku. Aku hanya terseyum sambil terus memandanginya.

"Aduh.. ni manusia minggir gak loe!" bentak Rukia kesal. "Mau mati loe!" lanjut Rukia sambil menjauhkan tangan besar milikku yang memegangi pintu untuk menghalangi langkahnya. Rukia benar-benar kesal oleh sikapku, sekali lagi dia berteriak dengan volume maksimal sampai anak-anak yang masih ada di kelas menoleh kearah kami .

"Woi!!! Bodoh minggir gak loe! Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh, gila loe ya! " teriak Rukia padaku .

Aku lalu menarik tanganku dan mempersilahkannya keluar, tapi sebelum Rukia pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang membuat wajah tampanku ini memanas.

"Jangan pernah mainin aku, aku bener-bener gak suka dengan tingkah bodohmu aku muak melihat muka bakamu itu," ucap Rukia pelan padaku yang dari tadi memandanginya. Wajahku memanas dan ada perasaan aneh menyergapku.

Perasaan apa ini, mengapa aku merasa sedikit sakit mendengar kata-katanya yang menurutku biasa saja. Apa aku menyakitinya ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, aku hanya ingin menyapanya dan lebih dekat dengannya walaupun aku merasa cara ini salah.

Ah.. perasaan apa ini? Bodoh mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya. Lalu aku berjalan pulang dengan santai. Aku Lalu melihatnya keluar dari ruang guru. Dia tiba-tiba menyapaku dengan riang, ada apa dengan si midget itu ?

End of ichigo's POV

Normal POV

"Hei kepala jeruk! Maaf ya tadi di kelas aku **gak sengaja** marah-marah sama kamu, aku cuma sedang kesal aja hari ini,"sapa Rukia. Rukia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ichigo. Ichigo yang bengong lalu membalas uluran tangan Rukia dan mereka bersalaman.

Tiba-tiba hening, walaupun teman-teman Ichigo sedang cekakak-cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Ya udah, gak apa aku tau kamu sedang kesal." Ichigo buka suara.

"Benaran gak marah, Jeruk?"tanya Rukia ke Ichigo, Ichigo hanya senyum.

"Enggak.. Gak marah kok!, ayo pulang bareng aku?" ajak Ichigo disertai senyum manisnya

"Oh makasih, tapi kayaknya aku pulang sendiri aja deh… Makasih ya,"jawab Rukia. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang bengong-bengong.

"Eh Ichigo! Kamu ngajak Rukia pulang bareng ya? cie… cie… " ledek Ikakku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Gak jelas banget," sahut Ichigo kesal karena diledek Ikakku. Teman-temen Ichigo hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang terlihat kikuk.

"Eh.. Beneran po si Ichigo ngajak Rukia pulang bareng?" tanya Ishida pada Ikkaku yang masih senyam-senyum.

"Ya.. Tapi Rukianya nolak trus nyelonong aja pergi, yang tinggal cuma si kepala jeruk yang melongo untung aja gak kemasukan lalat tu mulutnya,"sahut Toushiro dingin. Temen-temennya sweatdrop mendengar komentar asal Toushiro Hitsugaya .

Ichigo berjalan ke halte bus tempat biasanya ia menunggu bus kota jurusan kilometer 3, bus kota melewati arah rumah Ichigo di perumahan elite 'Naraku Residen'. Selama berjalan menuju halte bus tersebut Ichigo terus melamun memikirkan ide gilanya tadi dan juga sikapnya pada Rukia tadi.

'**Kenapa aku ngajak dia pulang bareng ya? Aku kenapa** **?**' inner Ichigo.

…To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Mikirin Apaan

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer :**Bleach punya Tite Kubo selamanya, aku cuma punya fictnya.

**Pairing :**Ichigo x Rukia

**Genre :**Romance 40% Friendship 40%Humor 20%

**Rate :**T

**Author :**Riztichimaru

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Setelah menerima beberapa review di chapter sebelumnya, di chapter 5 ini author sudah sangat banyak mengedit Fict-nya semoga bisa lebih baik lagi.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne ! Yang tidak suka baca, harap tidak usah di baca . Gak apa-apa ..Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih bunga tulip biru lebih diterima lagi. He he he**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

"**MIKIRIN APAAN"**

---Di rumah Rukia----

Rukia's POV

Setelah pulang sekolah hari ini, sesampainya di rumah kakakku, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku kemudian kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur yang kecil tapi amat sangat nyaman rasanya. Bola mataku berputar-putar memanandangi seluruh isi kamarku.

Aku duduk lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di bantal yang aku dudukkan di dekat jendela agar aku bisa leluasa memandang rumah-rumah dan pepohonan di sekitar rumah kakakku dari atas.

Yah... kamarku ada di lantai dua, rumah sederhana milik kakak iparku Byakuya Kuchiki dan kakakku Hisana Kuchiki serta tiga malaikat kecil mereka. Orang tuaku tidak bersama kami, mereka tinggal di Nagasaki kota kelahiranku. Jadi aku tinggal dengan kakakku.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi walaupun mentari sedang panas-panasnya, matahari sudah tidak ramah lagi karena meningkatnya penyebab global warming yang makin membuatnya marah. Tanpa sadar aku mulai melamun memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh di sekolah hari ini. Mulai dari aku masuk tadi pagi sampai aku pulang sekolah.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Huachimm…huachimm..

Tanpa sadar aku menyebut nama si rambut orange itu, lalu aku tersentak karena mengingat sesuatu yang janggal yang aku lihat tadi saat aku pulang sekolah.

Kenapa sepanjang jalan aku melihat, kalau semua orang yang aku lihat di jalan tadi banyak yang mirip si kepala jeruk itu ya.

Bagaimana tidak, aku melihat di bus ada anak SMA yang mirip Ichigo. Aku pikir mungkin saja ada yang mirip. Lalu dijalan kearah rumahku juga terlihat ada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang mirip jeruk busuk itu berjalan menuju kampusnya.

Ya, rumah kakakku memang di dekat kampus Karakura University. Mungkin saja kataku kalau ada mahasiswa yang mirip dengannya, soalnya kan mahasiswa dikampus banyak dan cowok-cowok di kampus itu juga tampangnya beraneka ragam wajar saja kalau ada yang mirip.

Lalu aku terus menyusuri jalan ke rumah, sudah lebih dari lima kali aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip si kepala jeruk itu. Aku heran dari mulai anak SMA yang di bus kota, mahasiswa di dekat kampus, anak band di dekat rental band "Hanataro rental band", pelayan dikedai Ramen "Ukitake Ramen", sampai-sampai pelayan di toko fotocopy milik pak Urahara "Urahara Fotocopy dan alat Tulis" juga mirip si baka Ichigo itu.

Lama aku mikirkan kejadian itu, lalu ada pikiran aneh yang menghampiriku. Apa aku memikirkan si baka itu ya waktu pulang pulang sekolah, aku rasa tidak juga. Soalnya aku sedang sangat lapar dan memikirkan PR-PR 'Horor' yang ditugaskan Mayuri-sensei.

Ah sudahlah kenapa aku jadi memikirin si kepala jeruk itu. Tidak ada urusannya juga denganku. Aku ngantuk.

ZZZZzzz...

End of rukia's POV

----Di rumah Ichigo---

Ichigo's POV

Wuahhh..capeknya! keluhku pada adik-adiku Yuzu dan Karin yang lagi asik-asiknya menonton TV sambil tidur-tiduran dan ngemil Kemplang Palembang.

"Eh..kak Ichi udah pulang!" seru yuzu.

" Udah pulang kak Ichi? O, ya sana makan! Tadi ibu udah beli makan." Karin menimpali.

"Oke-oke.. adik-adiku tersayang, kak Ichi akan makan sampai kenyang, sampe gendut kayak ayahnya Ranma ½," jawabku sambil tertawa. Setelah makan siang. Aku naik ke atas, ke kekamarku .

Kuganti seragam sekolahku denagn pakaian biasa,duduk dikursi dekat meja belajarku lalu menyalakan saklar listrik dan mulai menyalakan notebook kesayaanganku "Death Zangetsu Note". yah... begitulah aku menamai notebookku.

Kemudian kususun list lagu-lagu yang ini kudengar di siang bolong ini, kumulai dari Japanese rock, western, dan Indonesian rock.

Setelah itu kurebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, kusilangkan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepalaku. Lalu aku mulai memikirkan apa saja yang kualami hari ini sekolah.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia..."

Huachimm…huachimm..

"Kenapa aku nyebut nama si midget itu?" gumanku.

Lalu kubanyangkan bagaimana aku punya banyak ide gila untuk mengerjai si midget itu. Dia marah dan terakhir dia tersenyum padaku, aku jadi malu sendiri. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang bersama hari ini padahalkan arah rumahku berbeda jalur busnya. Bodohnya, harusnya aku gengsi dengan sikapku tadi. Bukankah aku ini tampan, keren, cool dan sangat pintar. Mengapa mengajak pulang migdet itu ya ?

Ya memang dia midget, tidak cantik tapi maniezz, rusuh, asal nyolot dan lagi-lagi aneh tapi mengapa aku merasa dia unik berbeda dari cewek-cewek lainnya? Apa aku mulai menukainya ya ?

Ah, entahlah aku mulaingantuk. ZZZzzzz...

End of Ichigo's POV

Normal POV

Huachimm…huachimm..

Ichigo dan Rukia bersin-bersin serentak di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kenapa aku bersin-bersin siang bolong gini padahalkan aku gak flu pasti ada orang yang ngomongin namaku, kurang ajar banget tu orang!"maki Ichigo.

"Loh..kok aku bersin-bersin padahal kan gak flu dan gak keujanan? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersin pasti ada yang sedang ngomongin aku, kurang kerjaan tu orang!" upat Rukia.

Ichigo sedang memikirkan Rukia dan Rukia juga sedang memikirkan Ichigo. Wajar saja kalau mereka memiliki _feeling_ yang sama, tapi mengapa mereka tidak kunjung menyadarinya.

Tidak bisakah mereka menyadarinya lebih cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat ???

…To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Salah Ngomong

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer :**Bleach : Tite Kubo selamanya, Fict ini : punya Riztichimaru…

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne ! Yang tidak suka baca, harap tidak usah di baca . Gak apa-apa ..Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih Ice Cream coklat vanila sangat-sangat diterima . He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

"**GEUBRAKKK..2, SALAH NGOMONG "**

Beberapa hari kemudian semua kembali normal di SMA 10 Karakura terutama di kelas X.d, hanya saja Ichigo dan Rukia makin merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya yang terus saja mencomblangi dan meledek mereka berdua.

Tatapi kedua orang aneh itu –Rukia dan Ichigo- tetap saja sering bertengkar dan saling mengatai tentang masalah apa saja yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa dan bergossip ria.

Suatu hari di dikelas X.d, pelajaran biologi kosong karena Unohana-sensei sedang pergi ke tempat saudaranya yang meninggal dunia. Kelas menjadi riuh karena tingkah pola dan aktivitas anak-anak yang **TIDAK JELAS** dan tentunya menunjukkan gelaja 'aneh-aneh' mereka.

Ada yang lagi main kejar-kejaran, ada yang main catur, main game di ponsel, mendengar mp3, ada yang ngobrol ngalor ngidul, ada yang melamun dan ada yang mojok pacaran -Gin dan Rangiku vs Momo dan Toushiro- di sudut kelas dan yang aneh-aneh lainnya.

Momo , Rukia , Isane, dan Tatsuki sedang serius mengobrol aneh-aneh tentang cowok-cowok di kelas mereka.

"Eh, Eh… kalian tahu gak siapa cowok terkeren and cewek tercantik di kelas ini?" Issane angkat bicara.

Mereka celangak-celingkukan melihat teman-teman mereka di kelas yang sedang membuat kegaduhan dan bertingkah konyol.

"Kalau aku sih cowok yang keren itu si Ichigo dan kalo ceweknya aku gak tau gak ada yang cantik." Tatsuki komentar.

"Kalo aku sih cowoknya pasti si Hitsugaya lah, diakan cool gimana gitu? " sambung Momo.

"Kalo aku sie yang keren itu gak ada tapi yang tercantik itu pasti aku!" Isane asal nyolot. Tatsuki, Momo, dan Rukia langsung sweatdrop. "Kalo kamu, gimana Rukia?" tanya Momo setelah sadar dari syoknya mendengar komentar Isane.

"Kalo aku cowoknya gak ada, ceweknya aku pikir si Nanao karena dia itu manis dan kalem gimana gitu," sahut Rukia.

"Masa sieee… gak ada apa cowok keren dikelas ini?" Isane meledek Rukia. "Ya setelah aku pikir ulang, mungkin ada," jawab Rukia.

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa ? Si Ichigo ya." Tatsuki mendesak Rukia untuk menjawab.

" Oh… bukan, aku rasa si Renji _coz_ dia Itu diem-diem dingin gimana gitu," lanjut Rukia.

"Loh!!! kok bukan si Ichigo sie!" seru Tatsuki kencang ada ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Bodoh.. mana aku tahu tentang kepala jeruk itu cakep atau gak? bukan urusan ku juga." Rukia kesal dengan sikap Tatsuki.

"Eh... eh… teman-teman pengumuman penting ni! Rukia masa gak suka sama pacarnya sendiri, dia bilang Renji yang cakep di kelas ini." Tatsuki berteriak-teriak di kelas. Anak-anak langsung mendekati Tatsuki dan menanyakan tentang ucapannya tadi.

Rukia langsung menutup mulut Tatsuki tapi langsung di lepaskan Tatsuki dan ia berlari namun masih terus berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Rukia yang kesal langsung mengejar Tatsuki keliling-keliling kelas, naik turun kursi, tarik-dorong orang, dan lempar-lemparan buku orang sembarangan.

Geubrakkkkkkkkk…………

"Eh..kamu lagi midget! Jangan maen tabrak aja tau… punya mata gak sie! Kalo mau maen kejaran, sana di lapangan basket!" bentak Ichigo kesal karena ditabrak Rukia. Rukia yang terjatuh karena bertabrakaan dengan Ichigo masih terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya yang membentur keras ubin lantai kelas, lututnya membiru.

"Apa!!! Kamu yang gak punya mata main nyelonongan aja kalo jalan, suka-suka aku mau main kejar-kejaran dimana bukan urusan kamu tau! Dasar baka kepala jeruk busuk." Rukia membalas ejekan Ichigo lalu berdiri sambil memegangin lututnya yang masih sakit.

"Dasar midget bodoh! Pake matamu kalo jalan jangan suka main tabrak aja, dasar gak punya otak , cewek bodoh aneh lagi!" balas Ichigo marah karena di jawab kasar oleh Rukia.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan berantem lagi, kalian kan pacaran kalo mau berantem jangan di kelas dong!" Ishida berusaha menengahi.

"Apa aku pacaran dengan midget ini, enak aja loe asal nyablek! Gak akan pernah tau," Ichigo marah dan menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia yang masih memegangi lututnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pacar kepala jeruk kayak loe, dasar baka gak punya otak asal ngomong aja loe! Aku juga sama sekali gak suka sama si kepala jeruk ini!" balas rukia yang langsung pergi ke UKS berlalri meninggalkan Ichigo dan temen-temen yang melihat kejadian itu.

Tinggalah Ichigo yang melongo dan langsung berbalik kemudian duduk di kursinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan anak-anak sekelas yang masih memandanginya. Rukia ke UKS dan setelah itu masuk lagi dengan tampang kesalnya. Rukia jadi tidak konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah Kyouraku-sensei.

Saat di kelas Ichigo hanya diam dan sekali-sekali dia melirik ekspresi wajah Rukia. Tapi Rukia justru menundukkan kepalanya di meja, sepertinya dia tertidur dikelas lagi. Ichigo bingung, Rukia tiba-tiba diam dan tidak bicara dengan siapapun termasuk dengan temen-temannya sendiri apalagi dengan Ichigo.

Sampai pulang pun Rukia masih saja diam dua ribu bahasa dan langsung saja pulang meninggalkan temen-temannya yang memanggil-manggilnya, tapi bayangan Rukia sudah melesat pergi melewati gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya Rukia marah besar.

Ichigo yang dari tadi memperhatikan, jadi merasa aneh dengan sikap Rukia, '**Apa aku salah ngomong ya? Kenapa Rukia gitu? Apa dia marah besar sama aku**,' inner Ichigo.

"Yo Ichigo!"sapa Chad.

"Hei Chad…" jawab Ichigo muram.

"Kenapa lagi kau sama si Rukia tadi, dia kan gak sengaja nabrak kamu! Kamu kok marah-marah gak jelas gitu?" lanjut Chad.

"Ehn… aku juga gak tau, apa aku salah ngomong ya?" Tanya Ichigo pada Chad.

"Ya udah, mending kamu minta maaf sama Rukia atau apa kek," jawab Chad singkat kemudian pergi dengat kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Ichigo yang takjub dengan kecepatan berlari Chad.

'**Benar juga kata si Chad, aku mungkin ngomong keterlaluansama si Rukia.**'** Inner Ichigo.**

"Kalo gitu besok aku mau minta maaf aja sama si midget jelek itu," guman Ichigo.

…To be continue…


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry, Rukia

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach: Tite Kubo forever, Fict ini: Punya Riztichimaru seorang.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' saja.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih anak Panda yang asli + idup lagi pasti diterima. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

" **SORRY, RUKIA.."**

--------Besoknya di sekolah------

Dinginnya pagi masih menyelimuti kota Karakura. Ichigo terburu-buru turun dari Bus dan berlarian menuju sekolah dan kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor sekolah. Sekali-sekali ia melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman yang menyapanya, tidak ketinggalan cewek-cewek kelas lain turut menyampanya dengan gaya centil plus lebay mereka.

Ichigo memang terkenal dikalangan cowok-cowok karena dia sangat ramah ke semua orang apalagi di kalangan cewek-cewek, dia jadi salah satu cowok populer yang digandrungi oleh banyak _**fans girls**_nya. Sudah banyak cewek yang kesemsem berat padanya, yang katanya ketampanannya itu cukup untuk membuat para cewek meleleh kalau dekat dengannya ditambah statusnya. Eitttssss… tunggu, tunggu..tunggu.. status? maksudnya?? *author bingung, author gak ngerti*

Hosh..hosh.. napas Ichigo memburu wajahnya sedikit berkeringat. Ichigo celangak-celeingukan ketika sampai dikelas, mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek yang sedang menyapu ruangan karena hari itu tampaknya dia giliran piket kelas.

Ichigo terus memperhatikannya, sampai dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kelas benar-benar masih sepi belum ada satu orang pun yang datang.

"Rukia…" Ichigo memanggilnya lalu mendekati cewek itu. Ichigo tidak mau memanggilnya _midget_, takutnya Rukia malah tambah ngamuk.

Rukia yang merasa dipanggil diam saja dan pura-pura tidak mendengar sebab dia masih kesal dengan tingkah Ichigo kemarin. Tingkah Ichigo kemarin menurutnya telah mempermalukan dia dihadapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Rukia, kamu dengar aku gak sih?" Ichigo memanggilnya lagi, kali ini Ichigo sudah tepat di hadapan Rukia itu. Rukia yang dari tadi kelihatan melamun tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Weeeii!!! Mau apa loe? Pergi sana," teriak Rukia. Ichigo kaget tapi dia ingat tujuannya.

"Sorry Rukia, soal kejadian kemarin aku gak bermaksud bilang kayak gitu." ichigo minta maaf pada Rukia. Karena masih kesal dan sikap sok _cool_nya, Rukia tidak mau memaafkan cowok dengan rambut jeruk dan bernama Ichigo itu.

"Enggak tau. Gak ada hubungannya denganku, sana pergi! Aku gak kenal sama kamu." ucap Rukia datar tapi terlihat ekspresi marah dan kesal di wajahnya. Ichigo yang kebingungan hanya bisa diam membatu. Rukia sudah pergi entah kemana, Ichigo masih membatu bingung dengan kata-kata Rukia.

"Ada apa dengan si midget itu, apa dia masih marah? kenapa bilang gak kenal sma aku?" Guman ichigo.

'**Aduh gimana ini, jangan-jangan sikap pemarahnya itu kumat lagi. Sial kenapa aku yang jadi amukkannya.**' _inner_ Ichigo.

Hari itu Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Ichigo apalagi berbicara dengannya. Ketika Ichigo memperhatikaannya saat pelajaran berlangsung dan saat jam istirahat, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya atau hanya menunduk kalau tidak kebiasaan buruknya tidur di kelas kumat lagi maka dengan santainya dia tertidur di kelas. Sepertinya sensei-sensei yang mengajarnya sudah paham dengan kebiasaan buruk Rukia jadi mengacuhkannya saja.

Walaupun Aizen-sensei yang terkenal dengan gaya superman "gak jadi " yang super _killer_ itu, dia tetap saja tidur di kelas tanpa merasa takut apalagi merasa bersalah. Beberapa kali Ichigo berusaha mendekatinya, Rukia justru pergi menjauhinya dengan muka tertunduk atau tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Seharian Rukia mendiamkan Ichigo. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Ichigo.

I hari…..

2 hari…

3 hari…

4 hari….

5 hari…

Rukia masih mendiamkan Ichigo yang sudah kesal setengah hidup dengan sikap Rukia. Tiba-tiba Ichigo Langsung mendekati Rukia saat jam istirahat di kelas. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas, Rukia tidak pergi ke kantin sebab dia ketiduran di kelas tadi. Anak-anak yang lain sudah kabur entah kemana tidak jelas keberadaannya.

Ichigo berniat minta maaf sekali lagi. Sebenarnya sebelum masuk Ichigo sudah bertemu Rukia yang sedang sibuk membaca novel horror milik Isane.

"kayaknya ada yang sudah lebih dari 3 hari gak punya suara deh, ngomong kenapa?" Ichigo menyidir Rukia, Rukia yang tahu kalau dia disindir dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Rukia sebenarnya sudah berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang lain hanya Ichigo yang didiamkannya.

"Yo, Rukia..." Ichigo menyapa Rukia dengan gaya sapaan andalannya. Rukia yang baru "sadar"-bangun tidur- dari kebiasaan buruknya tidur dikelas, merasa bingung apalagi ada cowok rambut orange duduk disebelahnya. Kontan dia kaget.

"Mau apa loe? Pergi sana!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tidak jelas maksudnya. Rukia heran melihat Ichigo tersenyum, tetapi dia suka sekali melihat senyuman Ichigo entah mengapa Rukia suka melihat senyum milik Ichigo dibandingkan dengan senyuman maut milik Ichimaru Gin apalagi senyuman Kenpachi-sensei atau senyuman anarki milik kepala sekolah Yamamoto.

'N**i anak salah minum obat, apa udah gak waras? senyam-senyum kayak orang gila. Mau apa dia!**' _inner_ Rukia. Ichigo tiba-tiba memegang tangan Rukia, Rukia panik.

"Ini buat yang kedua kalinya aku minta maaf, sorry soal kejadian waktu itu. Beneran aku gak bermaksud ngebuat kemarahan kamu kumat," ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Apa loe bilang? kemarahan kukumat, dasar cowok aneh.. jeruk busuk sial!" balas rukia kesal.

"Oke dah… Rukia sayang plus muaniess maafin Ichigo Kurosaki yang keren ini ya…" lanjut Ichigo sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri. Rukia mendengar permintaan maaf Ichigo yang lebay dan narsis.

"Ha..haa.. Apa!! Ichigo keren, gak salah denger apa?" tanya Rukia yang masih saja ketawa-ketiwi. Ichigo jadi kesal.

"Jadi gimana di maafin gak?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Oke-oke tapi ada syaratnya loh kalo mau dimaafin," jawab Rukia.

"Lah… kok pake syarat-syarat segala kayak mau ngelamar kerja aja!" seru ichigo.

"Ya, kalo mau kalo gak ya udah, pergi sana!" balas Rukia. Ichigo yang sudah menyerah setuju saja dengan syarat Rukia daripada dia terus didiamkan seumur jagung.

"Syaratnya, kamu cuma gak boleh panggil aku midget lagi. Tapi aku boleh panggil kamu kepala jeruk," ucap Rukia.

" Apa? Wah… gak adil, aku kan juga gak mau dipanggil kepala jeruk," guman Ichigo.

" Ya udah, kalo gak mau,"jawab Rukia sambil terseyum manis pada Ichigo.

"Terserah kamu dah…"ucap ichigo pasrah. "Oke!" seru Rukia senang dan tersenyum kearah Ichigo, Ichigo _blusing_ wajahnya sedikit merah.

'**Okelah kalau itu si gampang aja, dia akhirnya terseyum juga. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya terseyum dengan sangat manis dan kelihatannya dia sangat senang, aku suka melihat seyumannya itu. Ah..apa-apaan aku ini?**' _inner_ Ichigo.

Lalu Keduanya mengobrol sambil sekali-sekali bertengkar kecil tapi akhirnya mereka tertawa-tertawa juga.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai. Anak-anak mulai berduyun-duyun masuk kelas.

"Yo Ichigo!" Ikkaku dan Renji menyapa Ichigo yang sudah duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kayaknya ada yang udah baek-an yah? Ehm..ehm…"lanjut mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian apa-apaan! Bukan urusan kalian," ucap Ichigo datar. Ikkaku dan Renji malah tertawa cekikikan tidak karuan dan langsung berteriak. "Yes, berhasil!" seru keduanya sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan tidak jelas dalam kurung lebayyy.

"Yes berhasil, apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo heran serta penasaran.

Ikkaku dan Renji hanya senyum-senyum melihat wajah penasaran Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan dan sambil menyipitkan mata mereka kearah Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Ya, ini urusan kami. Mau tau aja," sahut Tatsuki. Ichigo jadi mempunyai tanda tanya besar di kepalanya karena melihat tingkah laku tiga temannya yang tidak jelas maksudnya.

'**Kenapa mereka? Lagi gak sehat ? Berhasil apannya? Tapi sudahlah, yang penting hari ini aku senang. Tapi apa ya yang mereka bilang berhasil, jadi penasaran,**' _inner_ Ichigo.

…To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Football SMA 10 Karakura

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo forever, Fict ini milik Riztichimaru.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' saja.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih Dark Chocolate pasti dengan segera diterima. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

" **FOOTBALL SMA 10 KARAKURA "**

Hari itu, suasana kelas X.d benar-benar panas padahal hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Anak-anak Cowok di belakang sedang meributkan sesuatu. Sepertinya meribut sesuatu yang disukai oleh anak-anak cowok.

"Apa!! Kita ngelawan anak X.f, gak salah tu? Bukannya mereka jago banget, bukannya mereka ada atletnya!" seru Ikkaku . "Ya gitu dah, itu udah di tentuin sama panitianya kok. Gak mungkin kita milih sendiri lawan mainnya. " jawab ketua kelas bertubuh kurus plus rambut silvernya ditambah senyuman mautnya, siapa lagi kalu bukan Ichimaru Gin

"Cuma kayak gitu.. kalian jangan kayak orang bodoh tau. Gitu aja takut!" komentar dingin Hitsugaya mulai mengudara. Cowok-cowok itu _sweatdrop_. Hitsugaya asal komentar saja padahal dia sendiri tidak mengerti masalahnya.

Ya, mereka lagi membicarakan pertandingan _football_ tahunan SMA karakura. Acara yang diadakan antar kelas menurut tingkatan kelas masing-masing. Anak-anak kelas X lawan kelas X juga dan seterusnya.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu cowok-cowok itu akhirnya tiba juga. Pukul 2 siang setelah mereka pulang sekolah, mereka berkumpul di lapangan football Karakura University. Lapangan football Karakura University memang merupakan tempat biasanya dilangsungkan pertandingan football dan sudah disepakati antara oleh SMA Karakura dan Karakura University sejak lama.

Anak-anak sibuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Tapi Ichigo justru celangak-celingkukan tidak jelas.

"Yo, Ichigo." panggil Renji.

" Yo, Renji" jawabnya tapi masih celangak-celingkukan .

"Ehn, Ichigo kamu nyari apaan sie? Kok dari tadi celangak-celingkukan kayak orang aneh aja." tanya Renji heran. Ichigo lalu menghentikan ulah celangak-celingukannya.

" Gak, gak ada biasa aja" jawab Ichigo sok cool.

"Jangan-jangan… kamu lagi nyariin atau nunggu seseorang ya?" ledek Ikkaku ditimpali oleh Gin.

"Ya, mungkin juga dia lagi nungguin si midget itu?" ucap Gin tanpa dosa.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Lagian siapa juga yang nunggu dia. O ya.. tolong jangan panggil dia midget lagi didepannya, bisa-bisa aku babak belur kena amukkannya" jawab Ichigo kesal karena kata-kata Gin tepat sasaran dengan alasan dia celangak-celingkukan.

" Apa, jadi kamu mulai perhatian ya sama si siapa… siapa… si midget itu? " tanya Renji sambil tertawa.

"Enak aja loe.. siapa yang peduli." jawab ichigo kesal.

"Gak usah gengsi lah, gengsi tu gak ada akhirnya. Ntar malah kamu gak bisa dapetin pujaan hatimu yang sangat kamu sayangi itu." ucap Ishida sok puitis.

"Apa lagi ni anak! Asal aja, sok puitis loe?" seru Ichigo tambah kesal.

"Sudah… sudah… ayo kita mulai pertandingannya!" teriak Gin sambil terus menunjukkan senyum "kram" miliknya.

Cowok-cowok itu mulai bermain football dengan sangat bersemangat. Beberapa kali Ichigo terjatuh, tersungkur, nyungsep ke rerumputan. Ichigo terlalu bersemangat karena football adalah hobi dan juga keahliannya sejak kecil. Ichigo bahkan sudah masuk klub football milik Karakura University football club –Klub asuhan Karakura University dibawah pelatih Komamura Sajin- sejak masih SD. Cita-cita Ichigo ingin menjadi pemain football terkenal seperti legendaris football Diego Maradona atau David Beckham atau minimal dia bisa pergi ke England tempat asal legenda football.

45 menit kemudian Skor goal 1 : 0, 1 goal untuk kelas X.d. Waktunya istirahat, setelah pertandingan Ichigo masih celangak-celingukan mencari seseorang sambil menyeka keringatnya dan minum air mineral. Tiba-tiba dia mendapati apa yang dia celangak-celinguki tadi. Yah… si mata violet itu, Rukia siapa lagi. Rukia sedang ngobrol dengan Tatsuki dan teman-teman cewek laninya. Tapi ada yang beda dengan si midget itu. (Oopss..maaf Autor lupa, kan tidak boleh bilang midget lagi)

Ichigo mendekati si mata violet itu, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia.

" Yo, Rukia!" sapanya sambil menatap Rukia dari atas kebawah.

" **Ada yang beda dengan Rukia hari ini.**" _inner_ Ichigo. Rukia kaget karena tiba-tiba Ichigo ada di depannya dan mempelototinya. Teman-temannya mulai sibuk dengan kebiasaan buruk mereka, apa lagi kalu bukan bergossip.

"Rukia, kamu ternyata kayak ini ya!" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Kayak apa? Kalo iya kenapa, mau apa loe?" jawab Rukia sadis.

Ichigo lalu duduk disamping tempat duduk Rukia bersebelah Rukia.

"Aku gak nyangka kalo kamu agak tomboy kalau di luar sekolah, padahal kalo di sekolah gak keliatan sama sekali kalo kamu tomboy" tanya Ichigo heran.

" Ya… aku memang kayak gini, tapi aku masih normal tau! Cuma sedikit tomboy aja," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil." Panjang sejarahnya kalo mau diceritain. Aku terbiasa aja dari kecil berada dalam lingkungan cowok-cowok jadi malah keikutan gaya-gaya mereka." jawab rukia sambil tertawa pada Ichigo.

"Ohhh.." Ichigo hanya ber ohh ria.

"Kamu gak suka ya?" tanya Rukia pelan. Ichigo mengeleng-geleng.

"Mau tomboy mau enggak yang penting masih cewekkan? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagiku kamu mau tomboy apa enggak kamu tetap manis kok. " ucap Ichigo _blusing_. Rukia hanya tersenyum ke arah Ichigo, yang nyaris membuat wajah Ichigo semerah tomat busuk.

" Ya udah, aku maen lagi ya." kata Ichigo sambil melangkah menjauhi Rukia dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke… ganbatte Ichigo!" seru Rukia, Ichigo hanya melempar senyum ke arah Rukia.

" Cie..cie, hei Ichigo kok kami gak di sapa sih, cuma Rukia aja yang disapa?" seru Rangiku genit. Ichigo hanya tersenyum manis kearah cewek-cewek itu, lalu bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan mulai bermain football lagi. Seyuman Manis Ichigo tadi berhasil membuat _fans girls_-nya tepar.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah teman-temannya sambil memikirin sesuatu yang beda menurutnya.

"**Aku gak nyangka si Rukia ternyata sedikit tomboy, tapi tetep aja dia manis. Tunggu… tunggu… tunggu… dia tadi mannggil namaku Ichigo, wah… baru sekali ini dia manggil namaku biasanya juga kepala jeruk atau jeruk busuk."** _inner_ Ichigo.

Pertandingan football selesai dengan skor 3:1. Kelas X.d menang atas kelas X.f. Ichigo berniat untuk mencari Rukia di tempat Rukia duduk tadi, tetapi dia tidak menemukan Rukia.

"**Rukia dimana? Kenapa gak nunggu aku sih, kenapa selalu pergi gak pamit gitu**," inner Ichigo.

Rukia pulang ???

…To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Perpisahan Kelas Xd

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**  
Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo forever end ever, Fict ini milik Riztichimaru selalu.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' saja.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih Naraku action figure pasti dengan segera diterima **

**dan berterimakasih banget coz itu action figure langkanya tiga per empat mati. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)  


* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

" **PERPISAHAN KELAS X.d "**

Tidak terasa hampir setahun sudah berlalu, tinggal 1,5 bulan lagi kelas berakhir di SMA 10 Karakura. Di kelas X.d, saat jam istirahat anak-anak sudah mulai sibuk membuat kenang-kenangan kelas. Ada yang buat acara minta tanda-tangan segala, ada yang foto-foto tidak jelas dan norak, ada yang cuma bengong-bengong saja dan lain-lain

"Eh… ayo foto bareng-bareng satu kelas!" seru Gin si ketua kelas kerempeng dengan senyuman maut tanpa membuka lebar mata sipitnya.

Anak-anak mulai menyusun posisi masing-masing. "Yang pendek didepan, yang tinggi di belakang," lanjut Gin lagi.

Cklik… cklik… cklik…

Setelah selesai berfoto-foto bersama. Anak-anak malah foto-foto sendiri dengan kenarsisan 'Stadium Akhir' mereka. Ada yang gaya si Sinchan, gaya Bleach, gaya Inuyasha, gaya Samurai X, dan gaya aneh-aneh lainnya. Apalagi si Renji dengan gaya Babonnya. Ada yang foto romance –Gin Rangiku, Toshiro Momo dan lainnya- yang sok romatis. Banyak anak-anak yang iri dengan kisah manis percintaan mereka sampai-sampai ada yang menanggung penderitaan si panglima Tian Feng -Fat Kai- apalagi kalau bukan penderitaan cinta –beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada berakhir-.

Anak-anak mejadi benar-benar tidak terkendali dengan kenarsisasn mereka. Tetapi di meja bagian depan empat cewek –Rukia, Tatsuki, dan Isane- yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya hanya bisa ngakak-ngakak dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena geli melihat tingkah pola teman-temannya yang super konyol.

"Yo Gin… sini foto kami!" teriak Ichigo sambil merangkul bahu Rukia, Rukia yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil memperhatikan tingkah temen-temennya langsung kaget.

"Woiiiii… kepala jeruk apa-apaan loe ya!!" bentakknya keras. Tapi Rukia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi bahunya sudah dirangkul erat oleh tangan kanan Ichigo. Gin lalu mendekati mereka berdua.

Clik------

_Blitz _kamera itu mengenai wajah mereka yang tidak siap sama sekali untuk difoto dengan manis apalagi -temannya hanya bisa senyum melihat tingkah aneh mereka berdua.

"Finish, aku dapat foto pasangan paling 'hot' sepanjang tahun ini." Gin berteriak. Rukia dan Ichigo _sweatdrop_ saja dengan kelakuan gila Gin. Rukia melihat ada semburat merah di pipi Ichigo dan juga sebalikknya, mata mereka bertemu dan langsung _blusing_ lagi.

Ichigo langsung kabur, Rukia kembali duduk di kursinya. Anak-anak yang lain kembali melakukan aksi 'gila' mereka.

"Eh… Gin, aku tadi belum berpose keren tau, maen foto aja!" teriak Ichigo kearah Gin yang sedang sibuk berfoto dengan pacarnya Rangiku.

"Bodoh… sana pergi kami masih mau foto-foto!" usir Gin. Ichigo _sweatdrop_ melihat gaya lebay Gin dan Rangiku.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa tetapi tersa begitu cepat sampai akhirnya kelas ini benar-benar sudah berakhir. Liburan panjang menutupnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia diakhir kebersamaan mereka di kelas yang berakhir telah itu. Sesuatu yang terasa akan hilang dari kebersamaan itu.

Ichigo's POV

Aku duduk di depan notebook kesayanganku " Death Zangetsu Note". Aku melihat_ screensaver_ itu bergerak-gerak menampilkan foto-fotoku dan teman-teman sekelasku yang lagi gila-gilaan dengan kenarsisan mereka. Ada foto yang membuat mataku terpana.

Yah… fotoku dan Rukia yang tidak jelas gayanya, ancur tepatnya yang beberpa minggu yang lalu di take oleh Gin. Aku tertawa kecil, aku lalu teringat ide-ide gilaku untuk mengerjai Rukia dan masa-masa kami terus bertengkar setiap hari mempeributkan hal-hal kecil yang kurasa itu tidak penting sebenarnya tapi aku merasa senang jika ada didekatnya bisa tertawa bersama dan melihatnya terseyum dengan bibir mungilnya itu.

Sudah dua minggu liburan ini berlalu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kembali ke sekolah. Tapi aku belum tentu akan sekelas lagi dengan teman-temanku di kelas X.d termasuk juga dengan dia.

"DIA???" ucapku kaget. Yah, dia… dia… dia Rukiaku yang selalu membuatku kesal, marah dan meledeknya. Apa aku masih bisa bersamanya lagi. Ah… apa apaan yang aku pikirkan. Aku kan tidak tahu aku suka dia apa tidak, tapi kenapa aku jadi kangen sama dia. Ah, sudahlah tidak mungkin dia juga suka sama aku.

End of Ichigo's POV

Rukia's POV

Hari ini, tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah kakakku Hisana, dia sedang liburan ke Tokyo bersama suaminya kak Byakuya dan anak-anak mereka Shuuji, Kame, dan Yuuki. sepertinya mereka akan bersenang senang. Aku sendirian ditinggal di rumah ini.

Aku sudah bosan menonton TV dan DVD. Lalu aku beranjak kekamarku, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol binder milikku. Selembar kertas melayang dan jatuh. Kuambil kertas itu dan aku lihat ada fotoku dan si Ichigo yang aneh, aku baru ingat itu diberikan Gin saat aku mau pulang sekolah beberapa minggu kemarin.

**  
Flashback.**

" Rukia…tunggu," panggil Gin.

" Ya... ada apa Gin?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ini foto-foto kita kemarin, tolong disimpan ya, itu kenangan-kenangan loh. Awas kalau disobek! " ancamnya dengan disusul seyuman mautnya.

" Ya, oke akan aku simpan," jawabku. Dia lalu berlari mengejar Rangiku pacaranya yang tadi menunggunya lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

**End flashback**

Setelah aku ingat itu, aku memperhatikan foto yang diberikan oleh Gin. Yah… aku melihat Ichigo tersenyum di foto itu walaupun foto itu di_ take_ asal-asalan oleh si Gin. Aku suka senyum Ichigo pikirku, tapi… semuanya akan berubah setelah liburan ini, aku tidak mungin akan satu kelas lagi dengan kepala jeruk itu.

Ah… apa yang aku pikirkan, mengapa juga memikirkan si jeruk busuk itu. Tapi mengapa aku merasa ada _something missing._ Ah… aku asal mikir saja, pikirku.

End of Rukia's POV

…To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Belum Nyadar Juga

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach(Tite Kubo), Fict ini (Riztichimaru).

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngajak author ke Keukenhof. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

" **BELUM NYADAR JUGA "**

3 bulan sudah berlalu, Ichigo sudah menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kelasnya yang semakin banyak dan melelahkan. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, dia sudah sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya ditambah lagi dengan kegiatan melukisnya yang sangat menyita waktu.

Ichigo dan Rukia tidak satu kelas lagi. Rukia di kelas XI.e dan Ichigo di kelas XI.c. Rukia pun tidak satu kelas lagi dengan teman-temannya yang dulu, benar-benar sekelas dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya sementara Ichigo masih sekelas dengan Chad dan Nemu.

Tetapi Rukia selalu ada waktu untuk pulang bersama dengan Renji dan Ikkaku. Yah… mungkin juga karena mereka sudah akrab sejak kelas X.d dulu dan mereka memang selalu pulang bersama karena memang rumah mereka satu arah.

Rukia memang sudah kenal dengan kedua temannya itu jauh sebelum ia kenal dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya dia juga sempat nge_fans_ sama si Renji, tapi tidak jadi karena Renji lebih enak dijadikan sahabat ketimbang yang lain walaupun Renji tidak mengetahui kalau Rukia pernah ngefans dengannya.

Karena Rukia bukan tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara dia jadi jarang ngorbrol bareng Renji dan Ikkaku di kelas, tapi kalau sudah pulang mereka akan sangat akrab sampai-sampai ngakak-ngakak tidak karuan di jalan pulang. Keakraban mereka tidak terusik walaupun mereka beda-beda kelas sekarang.

Suatu hari, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba Renji berteriak, " Rukia, jangan menoleh ke belakang." Rukia bingung, tanpa sadar dia menoleh dan dia melihat Ichigo dan Senna sedang berjalan mesra-tangan Ichigo merangkul pundak Senna- di samping ruang guru menuju parkiran mobil.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi datar. "Sudah kubilang jangan menoleh, dasar kau ini." Renji kesal karena Rukia tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan Rukia?" tanya Ikkaku cemas. "Ha… ha.. .ha…. apa-apaan kalian ini?" tanya Rukia sambil tertawa. Ikkaku dan Renji heran.

"Kamu gak marah melihat Ichigo dengan Senna gitu?" tanya Ikaku dan Renji berbarengan.

"Gak lah, memang kenapa? bukan urusanku juga, kan," jawab Rukia datar.

"Ah, sudah… sudah… jangan ngomongin si jeruk busuk itu lagi. Ayo kita pulang! udah capek nie lapar lagi plus nguuaantukkk buangeet," seru Rukia ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Ikkaku dan Renji langsung _sweatdrop_, karena mereka tahu kebiasaan buruk Rukia adalah tidur yang kumat-kumatan. Tapi Ikkaku dan Renji heran mengapa Rukia tidak cemburu pada Ichigo. Tapi sudahlah mereka lega sahabatnya tidak kenapa-kenapa karena tingkah bodoh si jeruk busuk Ichigo itu.

Di dalam bus Rukia, Ikakku dan Renji ngobrol. Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia turun dari bus. "Ikkaku, Renji… ja ne!" dia melambaikan tangganya ke bus yang masih ada sahabatnya itu, kemudian bus tersebut melaju perlahan meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia kemudian berbalik arah menuju jalan kearah rumah kakaknya.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, Rukia kembali teringat kejadian yang baru dilihatnya bersama Renji dan Ikakku.

'**Ah… ternyata si kepala jeruk itu sudah punya pacar, cepat juga dia laku?**' inner Rukia. Rukia tidak merasa cemburu atau apapun seperti yang dikatakan dan dicemaskan oleh Renji dan Ikkaku, tapi ada perasaan aneh di hati Rukia dan berusaha di tepisnya.

'**Bodoh ah… bukan urusanku juga, lagian aku banyak urusan yang harus cepat-cepat aku selesaikan. PR menumpuk, kegiatan dan hobi melukisku dan les bahasa Inggris yang makin intens,'**_inner_ Rukia.

… To be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Kok Bisa Gak Cemburu

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach yang buat Tite Kubo, Fict ini Riztichimaru yang buat.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang buat ketawa author or nyeritain cerita horror atau thriller. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

" **KOK BISA GAK CEMBURU "**

Sudah berselang beberapa bulan dari kejadian hari itu. Rukia sudah semakin sibuk dan muncul lagi kegiatan gila membacanya (Sebenarnya di memang gila membaca dari kecil, sampai-sampai buku-buku di rumah tetangganya habis diobarak-abriknya).

Hari itu, Rukia baru kembali dari perpustakaan Karena jam pertama dia terlambat datang dan sebagai hukumannya Aizen-sensei menyuruhnya menutup pintu kelas dari luar. Yah… terpaksa dia ke kantin lalu makan dan kemudian ke perpustakaan. Dia masih harus menunggu lama pelajaran matematika Aizen-sensei yang 4 jam itu, yang nyaris membuat anak-anak di kelasnya botak-seperti Ikkaku- mengikuti pelajaran tersebut.

Sudah tiga jam dia membaca novel, buku saint dan teknologi, artikel-artikel aksi lingkungan hidup dan global warming, dan membaca fanfiction di ponselnya. Kemudian beberapa menit lagi pelajaran Aizen-sensei akan berakhir dia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Rukia menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia melihat sesuatu di belakang kelas yang akan dia lewati. Matanya membelalak melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Hn… ehmmm apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " tanyanya tanpa bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dia sapa. Rukia hanya melihat dari kejauhan ada cewek dan cowok yang sedang melakukan "sesuatu" di belakang kelas.

Kedua orang itu kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Rukia kaget ternyata yang dia lihat adalah Senna dan Ichigo yang sedang melakukan "sesuatu". Mereka kaget terlebih Ichigo.

"Ah… sudahlah… gak usah kaget sampe segitunya kalee, sana teruskan saja. Gomen sudah menggangu acara kalian, gomenasai!" seru Rukia sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Senna yang melonggo.

"Rukia, Rukia, tunggu Rukia!" panggil ichigo, Rukia tidak mendengarkan dan tidak menoleh ia terus berjalan lalu lenyap masuk ke kelasnya.

Di hari yang sama, Rukia baru keluar ruang kelasnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Tapi di depan pintu kelasnya dia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang sedang berjalan pulang sambil memegangi tangan Senna. Mereka kaget, Rukia mengejutkan mereka dari belakang.

"Woiii…pacaran aja! Gak bilang-bilang lagi, kalo tau kan aku mau minta traktir. Ayo makan somay di depan sekolah!" teriak Rukia yang nyaris buat telinga Ichigo dan Senna pecah.

"Ah… gomen Rukia! Aku gak bilang ke kamu kalo kita udah jadian, jadi kapan mau ditraktirnya?" tanya Senna, Ichigo melihat kearah lain memalingkan mukanya dari dua cewek yang membuat hatinya memberontak. Pertama Senna pacarnya dan kedua Rukia cinta pertamanya.

"Ah… gak kok aku cuma bercanda, traktirannya biar kamu kasih aja ke kepala jeruk itu, dia banyak makan tau. Oh ya dia juga gila makan gorengan loh, tolong diurus ya temenku si jeruk busuk itu! " pinta Rukia. Ichigo hanya diam dan tidak berani melihat Rukia.

"Oke deh… akan aku urus si jeruk busuk jelek temenmu ini," jawab senna.

"Aku duluan ya Senna, ja ne!" lanjut Rukia yang segera melesat pergi mengejar Ikkaku dan Renji yang lagi ngakak-ngakak di ujung koridor kelas sambil menunggu Rukia.

Ichigo dan Senna hanya bengong heran melihat tiga sahabatnya yang berjalan pulang sambil ngakak-ngakak tidak jelas. Lalu mereka pun pulang. Sesampai dirumah Ichigo duduk didepan 'Death zangetsu Note'nya dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Ichigo's POV

Hari ini aku kaget sekali, tidak kusangka Rukia melihatku melakukan "sesuatu" pada Senna, yah.. aku mencium lembut bibir Senna di belakang kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa waktu Rukia melihat kami.

Aku memanggil-manggilnya, tapi dia terus berjalan tanpa menjawabku. Tapi aneh sekali tidak ada ekspressi apapun di wajahnya waktu dia melihat kami. Hanya tersenyum dan minta maaf pada kami. Tidak kutemukan ekspressi cemburu di wajahnya apalagi ekspresi marah dan ngamuk yang biasa ia tunjukan jika dia sedang kesal pada orang.

Setelah pulang pun dia dengan senangnya menyapa kami dan pakai acara pesan-pesan segala pada Senna. Memang aku ini apa pakai acara diurus-urus segala. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan tentang si midget itu, oopsss… aku lupa tidak boleh bilang itu lagi, aku kan sudah janji pada Rukia.

Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Ikkaku, Renji dan Rukia akrab sekali. Wah… senangnya mereka bisa seakrab itu, apa jangan-jangan Rukia jadian sama salah satu diantara mereka berdua ya? Kalau benar begitu wajar kalau dia tidak cemburu padaku. Tapi kalau tidak jadian, mengapa dia tidak cemburu padaku dan Senna.

Apa dia memang tidak punya rasa padaku. Ah… aku ini mengapa mikirin Rukia bukannya aku sudah punya Senna, aku rasa Senna mirip dengan Rukia. Bodoh… Mengapa aku memirip-mirikpan mereka berdua ya? Ah, sudahlah aku ngantuk, peduli amat.

Zzzzzzzzzz…..

Ichigo tertidur di kamarnya.

End Ichigo's POV

Semua berlalu tanpa disadari kelas XI sudah berakhir dan sekarang mereka sudah di tahun ketiga di SMA karakura. Ichigo, Ikkaku, Gin, Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, Ishida, Inoue, Toushiro dan lainnya sudah masuk ke Jurusan Saint teknologi sedangkan Rukia masuk ke jurusan Humaniora bersama Renji, Tatsuki, Momo, Chad, dan lainnya juga.

Persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin walupun sudah semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing yang padat dan melelahkan. Rukia sudah berusaha melupakan kenangan kebersamaan dia dan Ichigo dulu. Rukia ingin menghadapi dunia angker -kelas tingkat akhir SMA yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ujian Kelulusan Sekolah yang mengerikan-.

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli apapun tentang Ichigo, sepertinya tidak ada lagi kenangan tentang Ichigo, sebab dia mulai tertarik dengan seseorang yang ada di kelas barunya. Sementara Ichigo makin lengket dengan Senna.

…To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous Vs Cemburu

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach yang buat Tite Kubo, Fict ini Riztichimaru yang buat.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' .

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih buku-buku saint-teknologinya pasti bersyukur banget. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

" **JEALOUS VS CEMBURU "**

Kelas XII.a Humaniora sedang gaduh dan tidak terkendali, kali ini jam kosong lagi. Mereka menimbulkan suara berisik dan kacau-balaulah kelas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mendadak diam karena Kenpachi-sensei masuk dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Kalian berisik! Sini bertarung dengan sensei, siapa tadi yang teriak-teriak!" bentak Kenpachi-sensei. Begitulah sedikit -tapi TIDAK SEMUA dan TIDAK SELALU seperti kejadian itu- kehidupan di kelas XII.a Humaniora SMA Karakura apalagi di semua jurusan Humaniora.

Berbeda dengan di jurusan Saint Teknologi. Jarang sekali ada kegaduhan yang norak seperti di kelas-kelas humaniora. Mayuri-sensei, Unohana sensei, dan Sensei-sensei yang lainnya tidak perlu seemosi Kenpachi-sensei dalam menghadapi murid-murid aneh -gila- dan norak.

Rukia, sekarang sudah akrab dengan teman-teman barunya yang super koplak di kelas XII.a humariora. Ada Alquiorra Cifer, Yammy, Nel, dan si bandel Grimm Jow Jeggerjaques.

Mereka terlihat akrab dan sering makan di kantin bu Youroichi. Kadang-kadang mereka bolos jam pelajaran kalau lagi bosen dengan gurunya. Apa lagi waktu pelajaran Kyouraku-sensei – sensei genit-yang jam pelajarannanya sering kosong

Berapa kali Rukia ikut teman-temannya bolos ke kantin, bukan karena Rukia tidak suka pelajaran di kelas itu, tapi karena dia sebenarnya kesal masuk ke jurusan Humaniora, dia ingin masuk jurusan Saint Teknologi yang sudah lama ia minati. Tapi karena kakak iparnya -Byakuya- yang menyuruhnya masuk ke jurusan itu, dia terpaksa masuk juga ke jurusan Humaniora untuk menghormati kakak iparnya yang selalu bersikap dingin serta tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

Suatu hari, di kantin bu Youroichi. Ichigo membolos pelajaran Kimia Chojiro-sensei. Dia pergi ke kantin bu Youroichi dan melihat Rukia sedang mengobrol asik dengan Alquorra, Grimm Jow dan Nel. Mereka cekakak-cekikikan mengobrolkan sesuatu yang menarik. Rukia duduk tepat di samping Alquorra dan sangat kelihatan dekat sekali, Ulquiorra memandangi wjah rukia dengan lembut.

'**Ah, Rukia… kenapa dia disini, ini kan jam pelajaran kenapa dia bareng sama cowok-cowok gila itu?**' inner Ichigo yang melihat keakraban Rukia,Nel, dan Ulquiorra serta Grimm Jow.

"Eh… Ichigo, sini gabung bareng kami," panggil Rukia. Panggilan Rukia membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

" Iya iya aku kesana," jawab Ichigo. Ichigo duduk disamping Rukia, dan tiba-tiba.

"Eitttsss… jangan duduk dekat 'milikku', kamu di kursi sebelah sana aja!" seru Ulquiorra dingin pada Ichigo. Ichigo melongo tapi langsung sadar dan pindah ke samping Grimm Jow.

" Apa maksudmu dengan 'milikmu' itu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Ichigo heran dan penasaran dengan hubungan Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

" Ya… apapun itu gak ada urusan dan hubungannya dengan kamu kan, Ichigo, " jawab Ulquiorra sinis.

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Rukia itu sudah jadi miliknya Ulquiorra, masak kamu gak ngerti sih? Lagian apa urusannya denganmu, kamu kan sudah pacaran dengan Senna," ucap grimmjow nyolot yang diikuti anggukan pacaranya Nel. " Apa jangan-jangan kamu juga suka sama Rukia?" lanjut Grimm Jow.

Ichigo hanya terdiam tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Grimm Jow.

"O ya… kepala jeruk, kami masuk ke kelas duluan ya. Jangan ngelamun aja," ucap Rukia pada Ichigo. Sementara Grimm Jow, Nel dan Ulquiorra sudah kabur duluan. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia ketika ia mulai melangkah pergi, Rukia menoleh.

"Ada apa kepala jeruk?" tanya Rukia kemudian dia menghampiri dan duduk disamping Ichigo.

"Benar apa yang dibilang sama si dingin Ulquiorra itu?" tanya Ichigo serius.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya lalu memandang wajah Ichigo dengan lembut dan menatap bola mata coklat milik Ichigo lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Entahlah, menurutmu? Gak semua yang terlihat adalah realitas sebenarnya," jawab Rukia sok filosofis, maklum saja banyak pendapat filsuf yang ia pelajari di kelasnya sekarang. Ichigo bingung dan kurang memahami jawaban Rukia yang terkesan rumit.

"Ahh… sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Kamu baik-baik ya, kepala jeruk… ja ne!" seru Rukia dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih memandanginya.

Sambil berjalan pergi rukia berguman," Kamu gak tahu semua hal tentang aku dan tentang perasaannku, untuk apa kamu nanyainnya"

Rukia bukanlah 'milik' Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra hanya melindungi perasaan Rukia. Ia tahu kalau jauh dilubuk hati Rukia yang terdalam mungkin sebenarnya Rukia tertarik pada Ichigo tetapi tidak pernah diakuinya. Ulquiorra pun tertarik pada Rukia, tetapi dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Rukia walaupun ia tahu bahwa Rukiapun sedikit tertarik padanya. Ulquiorra tidak ingin orang yang mencintainya karena pelarian semata dan ia juga tidak ingin orang yang mencintainya karena kasihan padanya.

Ichigo bingung sebenarnya dia cemburu atau apa pada Ulquiorra, Ia juga tidak tahu perasaan Rukia padanya dan bagaimana juga dengan Senna pacarnya.

**'****Aku kesal banget liat makhluk dingin dan bodoh itu! Jangan-jangan benar kalo akau cemburu sama cowok beku itu, tapi gak mungkin… gak mungkin aku cemburu, aku sudah punya pacar kenapa aku harus cemburu?**' inner Ichigo gengsi.

Ichigo merasa sangat kesal dengan Ulqiuorra, dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mendekati apalagi berpacaran dengan Rukia. Terasa panas hatinya melihat Rukia akrab dengan cowok-cowok,tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak mau menunjukkannya pada Rukia karena ia takut kalau Rukia akan menolak dan juga membencinya.

Ia juga bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Senna, apakah ia benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Senna atau tidak, Ia tidak tahu. Ichigo tahu kalau Senna benar-benar menyukainya dan ia pun tertarik pada kecantikan dan kepribadian Senna yang lembut dan hangat. Tapi lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia melihat Rukia, berbeda dengan ketika dia meliihat Senna. Rukia benar-benar unik, karena itulah ia menyukai Rukia meskipun Rukia kasar dan tidak begitu cantik.

…To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Memory In SMA Karakura

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach-Tite Kubo, Fict CISTS?-Riztichimaru.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' .

Di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih banyak Romance-nya dari pada humornya yang memang sangat sedikit sekali.

Gomen ne, sebab Hubungan Ichiruki nya mulai serius ni.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya!**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang ngasih buku-buku Sudoku. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

" **SWEET MEMORY IN SMA KARAKURA "**

Selang beberapa bulan dari kejadian itu, Ichigo dikabarkan putus dengan Senna. Tidak diketahui sebab musababnya, kabarnya menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Hal itu dikarenakan Ichigo adalah cowok populer di sekolahnya dan juga cowok incaran fansgirls-nya. Rukia tidak peduli tapi dia diberitahu oleh Tatsuki dan momo tentang kebenaran gossip tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah… bukan urusanku juga," jawab Rukia saat Momo dan Tatsuki memberi tahu perihal gossip putusnya hubungan asmara Ichigo dan Senna.

"Ya, sudah kalo gitu," lanjut Tatsuki disertai anggukan Momo.

"Eh iya! Ada undangan ke rumahnya si Yumichika, dia mau ngadain party buat _sweet seventeen_nya. Kamu diundang juga, datang ya Rukia ?" pinta Momo.

"Ya, awas kalo gak datang!" ancam Tatsuki.

Hari itu datang juga, night party di rumah Yumichika sangat ramai. Undangan lebih banyak ditujukan ke anak-anak X.d dan teman –taman dekat Yumichika, sekalian reunian kata Yumichika.

Semua datang dan setelah acara berakhir semua pulang satu persatu.

"Eh, pulang sama siapa Rukia?" tanya Nemu.

"Ano… sama si Ishida setelah dia mengantar Inoue," jawab rukia singkat.

"Ohh… oke kalo gitu, ja ne!" salam perpisahan dari Nemu. Ichigo masih ada di rumah Yumichika, dia hanya melihat Rukia dari kejauhan .

Beberapa menit kemudian Ishida datang. "Eh, ayo aku antar pulang!" kata Ishida, Rukia mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Ishida menepuk keningnya dengan tangan.

"Wah, aku lupa! Aku ada janji sama ayahku mau mengantarnya ke bandara sekarang ini juga! wah gimana ya Rukia? Aku gak bisa ngantarkanmu pulang , rumahmu cukup jauh dari rumah Yumichika ini kan?" tanya Ishida panik, dia sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"O ya! Gimana kalo kamu pulang bareng Ichigo aja bukannya rumah kamu dan Ichigo gak terlalu jauh, mau ya? Gomen ne!"pinta Ishida memelas.

"Ya… udah," jawab Rukia singkat. Sebenarnya dia malas kalau mau pulang bersama Ichigo, ada persaan tidak enak pada Ichigo walaupun dia tahu Ichigo sudah putus dengan Senna.

Ishida mendekati Ichigo dan mengatakan sesuatu,"Ichigo… minta tolong dong! Tolong anterin Rukia pulang, aku gak bisa nganterin dia aku harus cepat-cepat nganterin ayahku ke bandara sekarang," pinta Ishida pada Ichigo.

"Oh… ya baiklah," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia akhirnya terpaksa pulang bersama Ichigo. Dia masuk ke mobil Ichigo dan duduk disamping Ichigo yang mengemudikan stir. Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mobil melaju perlahan. Hening untuk beberapa waktu.

"O ya, kamu tinggal dimana Rukia," tanya Ichigo membuka keheningan.

"Eto... di dekat kampus Karakura University, jalan Diamond Rebellion gang memories of nobody" jawab Rukia singkat. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka berdua sangat kaku.

"Ano… Ichigo, kamu gak datang bersama Senna?, "tanya Rukia berbohong padahal ia sudah tahu Ichigo sudah tidak bersama Senna lagi.

"Ah… gak, dia udah putus sama aku," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Loh… kok putus bukannya kalian cocok! aku liat Senna sangat menyukaimu dan sampai sekarangpun Senna masih menyukaimu, kan? " Rukia nyerocos dan terdengar seperti nada marah.

"Aku gak suka lagi, Kalo aku gak suka ya gak suka, baka!" Ichigo membentak Rukia. Rukia terdiam dan suasana kembali hening sampai tiba di depan jalan menuju rumah Rukia.

Sampai di depan di rumahnya Rukia. Rukia keluar dari mobil diikuti Ichigo.

"Ah… arigatou jeruk," Rukia berterimakasih pada Ichigo. Ichigo masih tampak kesal.

"Jadi kamu tinggal disini ya, aku sering maen ke daerah sini tapi aku gak tau kalo kamu tinggal sini," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga gak tau kamu tinggal dimana, jadi aku rasa kamu juga gak perlu tau aku tinggal dimana atau apalah, ya kan?" jawab Rukia pelan dan terdengar sedikit takut pada Ichigo.

"Ya mungkin! Aku gak tau tentang kamu dan kamu juga gak tau tentang aku, aneh yah? Padahal kita udah lama kenal," sambung ichigo.

"Ya, suatu saat kita pasti tahu. Tapi entah kapan ya… " jawab Rukia.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti. O y, aku pulang dulu ya sudah malam ni. Ja ne," lanjut Ichigo, Rukia kembali berterimakasih pada Ichigo. Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjauh pergi dari tempat Rukia berdiri.

Rukia menatap cowok rambut orange yang melesat pergi dengan mobil birunya, Ichigo melirik spion mobilnya. Dia melihat Rukia masih melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Semuanya kembali seperti biasa, tapi ada perasaan sakit di hati mereka. Beberapa bulan kemudian, hari kelulusan tiba. Mereka semua lulus dan ingin melanjutkan impian mereka masing masing. Setelah upacara perpisahan selesai. Terasa sekali aura perpisahan itu, ternyata menimbulkan apa yang disebut dengan 'ekspresi kesedihan'. Semua merasakannya termasuk juga Ichigo dan Rukia serta teman-teman lainnya. Rasa sedih karena pertemuan yang harus segera diakhiri.

…To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14: Sedikit Tentang Ichigo

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo punya Bleach, Riztichimaru punya fict ini.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

. Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan' .

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi yang bawain kue keranjang. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

" **SEDIKIT TENTANG ICHIGO "**

Ichigo mendaftar barsama Rukia ke kampus utama Karakura University -Karakura memiliki 2 kampus: Kampus utama di Karakura Selatan dan kampus kedua di karakura utara (lokasinya didekat rumah byakuya)-, sebenarnya mereka tidak sengaja pergi barsama. Tetapi mereka justru bertemu di bus mahasiswa yang akan menuju kampus utama Karakura. Ichigo bertemu Rukia, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama dan duduk bersama di kursi bus mahasiswa itu.

Diperjalanan, Ichigo dan Rukia saling menanyakan kabar dan dan membicarakan kenangan-kenangan mereka di sekolah dulu serta sedikit kehidupan keluarga mereka tapi secara garis besarnya saja tentunya diselingi dengan adu mulut khas mereka. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ichigo tanyakan pada Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia kamu mau kuliah disini kan? " tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, aku pilih jurusan Sastra Inggris di sini, tapi juga ada rencana mau kuliah di kota Soul Society kalo aku jadi diterima ke Seiretei University," jawab Rukia yang terus melihat pemandangan di luar kaca jendela bus.

"Apa? Kamu punya rencana kuliah ke Soul Society? Kenapa gak disini aja, kita kan bisa bareng kuliah sini," tanya Ichigo lagi namun setengah kaget. Rukia menghela napas.

"Hufzzz… Akan aku pikirin lagi. Tapi santai aja kok, aku juga daftar disini. Kalo gak keterima disana, ya aku jadinya kuliah disini," jawab Rukia tersenyum ke arah Ichigo yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

Mata Rukia dan Ichigo bertemu, beberapa menit kemudian Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata cowok berambut orange itu. Rukia dan Ichigo jadi nge_blush_. Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sedang mengobrol dan juga alunan musik Western pop.

"Eh, kalo kamu gimana kepala jeruk?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Ah... aku disini aja, aku malas pergi keluar Karakura," jawab Ichigo singkat. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan ber "oh" ria.

Setelah hari itu, Ichigo jadi kuliah di Karakura University jurusan Saint Computer, sementara Rukia tidak jadi kuliah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja saja sebab ada masalah keluarga yang tidak memungkinkannya kuliah di tahun yang sama dengan Ichigo, sebenarnya dia juga diterima di Karakura University.

Kakaknya Hisana sakit-sakitan, dan Byakuya tidak mampu mewujudkan impian Rukia untuk kuliah tahun ditahun ini. Byakuya lebih fokus pada kesembuhan Hisana. Rukia tidak ingin egois, dia juga sangat sayang pada kakaknya.

Setelah hari itu, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Ichigo sibuk kuliah dan Rukia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Saat ulang tahun Tatsuki, Momo dan Rukia menginap di rumah Tatsuki. Malam itu mereka ngobrol, ngakak-ngakak dan mengenang kejadian-kejadian waktu masih di SMA Karakura dulu. Dari mulai kejadian lucu, sedih-sedih, sampai horror Indonesia dan Thailand segala. Malam makin larut tapi ketiga cewek-cewek aneh ini masih saja tertawa dan mengobrol walaupun mata sudah lima watt lagi.

"Rukia, kamu tahu kabar Ichigo sekarang?" tanya Momo tiba-tiba.

"Wah... udah lama aku gak ketemu dia dan juga nomor hapenya gak aktif lagi," jawab Rukia sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Tatsuki.

"Aku gak pernah tahu Ichigo itu siapa, seperti apa dia, kenapa kalian nanyain dia sama aku?" lanjut Rukia sambil memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat sedikit yang ia ketahui tentang ichigo. Memang tidak banyak yang Rukia ketahui dari Ichigo kecuali tingkah bodoh, pemarah dan ia ingat kalau Ichigo punya dua adik cewek, ibu serta ayahnya yang katanya sangat lebay. O ya, satu lagi tanggal lahir Ichigo 15 Juli .Hanya itu yang diketahui olehnya.

"Ichigo itu, anak dari seorang professor terkenal jurusan kedokteran dan dia juga seorang dokter terkenal di kota ini. Seorang milioner dan satu lagi dia akan segera menjadi walikota di Karakura ini." Tatsuki mulai membuka suara dan menjelaskan pada Rukia yang sedari tadi diam, Momo hanya mendengarkan sambil memeluk boneka Chappy.

"Isshin Kurosaki itu nama ayahnya, Misaki Kurosaki itu ibunya," lanjut Tatsuki. Rukia ingat sesuatu, bukankah ???

"Eh! Tatsuki Misaki Kurosaki itu kan, guru bahasa Inggris kita waktu SMA?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Yupzz bener banget!! Dia guru bahasa Inggris kita kelas XI, kamu diajarnya gak?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya, dia ngajar kelas kami, loh kok kamu gak bilang kalau Misaki-sensei itu ibunya Ichigo?" desak Rukia.

"Maaf, tapi ini atas permitaan Ichigo jadi kami gak boleh ngasih tau siapa-siapa," jawab Tatsuki.

"Ya… dilarang Ichigo," sambung Momo yang sudah agak mengantuk.

"Lohh… kenapa Ichigo ngelarang? "tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku gak tau kenapa? Oh ya, ayah dan ibunya sangat _protect_ sama Ichigo. Dia gak boleh bergaul sama siapapun yang dianggapnya akan merusak citra keluarga, termasuk juga pacaran atau menikah. Dia juga sudah dijodohkan dengan pilihan keluarganya," sambung Tatsuki.

"Apa?? Dia sudah dijodohkan dengan siapa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku gak tahu pastinya, tapi katanya dia kuliah di Karakura University juga. Apa kamu cemburu Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki serius tidak tampak kalau dia ingin meledek Rukia.

Rukia diam dan bertanya lagi. " Tapi kenapa dia tidak penah berpenampilan seperti orang kaya raya, bukannya dia Millioner? Kenapa kalian baru sekarang menceritakan semua itu padaku," sambung Rukia sambil memejamkan matanya ia merasa sahabatnya menutupi semua hal tentang Ichigo darinya.

"Kami sudah mau kasih tahu kamu, tapi kayaknya kamu juga gak peduli jadi kami gak jadi ceritaiin ini sama kamu. Lagian kata Ichigo itu gak perlu di ceritaiin sama kamu," lanjut Tatsuki yang mulai ngantuk dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Oh… begitu ya? Sekarang aku tahu sedikit tentang si kepala jeruk itu," jawab Rukia tapi dia masih bingung mengapa Ichigo menutupi identitasnya dan juga masalah perjodohan itu Rukia jadi tambah bingung pada Ichigo tapi sekarang dia tahu sedikit tentang Ichigo. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka terlelap dengan mimpi mereka masing masing.

ZZZzzzz…

…To be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Bye Rukia, Bye Ichigo

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo punya Bleach, Riztichimaru punya fict ini.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'.

Chapter ini sudah memasuki chapter-chapter terakhir jadi sudah tambah 'sok' romance, humornya dikit banget.

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima, apalagi kue keranjang. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

"**BYE RUKIA, BYE ICHIGO"**

Pagi itu Rukia rasanya malas pergi ke kantor tempatnya bekerja, rasanya capek sekali di depan komputer setiap hari mengerjakan setumpuk paperwork yang menggunung. Akhirnya Rukia melangkahkan kakinya juga menuju tempat kerjanya dan sampai di halte bus mahasiswa Karakura university. Rukia melihat cowok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya dan sangat tidak asing dipikirannnya. Ya, itu Ichigo. Rukia melihat Ichigo duduk sendirian menunggu bus sambil membaca majalah bola favoritnya, Rukia juga sedang akan berangkat ke kantornya dan biasaanya dia juga menunggu bus di halte yang sama dengan Ichigo tetapi berbeda tujuan dan arahnya lagipula Rukia biasanya berangkat lebih pagi dari Ichigo jadi tidak pernah bertemu. Baru kali ini mereka bertemu di halte yang sama itu.

"Hei kepala jeruk!" sapa Rukia, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang duduk di dekat Ichigo menoleh kearah Ichigo dan menatapnya heran.

"Hei! Mau berangkat kerja ya? Sudah lama gak ketemu," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Hati Rukia berdetak, melihat senyum Ichigo, tidak mungkin pikirnya. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai Ichigo, tidak mungkin ia merindukan senyuman cowok bermata coklat dan berambut aneh itu pikirnya lagi.

"Eh iya ya, lama ya gak ketemu," jawab Rukia lalu mendekati Ichigo dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Jeruk kelihatannya kamu tambah keren aja sekarang, maksudnya rambutmu. He… he…" ledek Rukia sambil tertawa kecil, Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Rukia dan Ichigo saling bertanya dan bercerita tentang kejadian lucu waktu mereka masih SMA dulu. Lalu ada dua orang teman Ichigo yang datang dan segera duduk di sebelah Ichigo setelah menyapanya.

"O ya Ichigo, kamu kan tadi katanya sudah tambah keren, sudah ada pengganti si Senna belum?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi datar sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Wah… belum ada, gak ada yang mau sama aku," jawab Ichigo.

"Ah masa sih… kan disini banyak cewek-cewek cuantikk gak mungkin gak ada yang gak suka sama kamu?" tanya Rukia heran tapi terlihat meledek Ichigo.

"Gak ada, kamu juga *** sama aku kan? padahal aku *** kamu," ucap Ichigo pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar di telinga Rukia dan juga bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichigo tadi temannya berteriak sangat kencang didekat Ichigo dan Rukia, nyaris mereka menutup terlinga.

"Hei Ichigo! Busnya sudah datang ayo cepat-cepat nanti ketinggalan. Ayo cepetan!!" teriak teman Ichigo -Keigo- dan dengan sukses memecahkan gendang telinga orang yang ada didekatnya. Rukia memaksa Ichigo mengulangi kata-katanya tadi, tapi Ichigo menolaknya.

"O ya, aku akan berangkat ke Soul Sosiety dua bulan lagi kalau aku berhasil diterima di Seiretei University," ucap Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Oh, gitu ya… telpon aku kalau kamu jadi perginya. Janji?" jawab Ichigo.

"Oke! Oh iya, aku lupa aku sudah terlambat masuk kerja ni. Jeruk, ja ne!" Rukia berpamitan pada Ichigo pergi menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi pada Ichigo.

"Hati-hati Rukia!" seru Ichigo yang tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh Rukia karena dia berlari-lari kearah bus karyawan tempatnya bekerja dengan kecepatan Casey Stoner. Tinggalah Ichigo yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil walaupun ada kerutan di dahinya.

* * *

Enam bulan kemudian…………

Semua itu berlalu dan sekarang Rukia sudah ada di Kota Soul Society, dia sudah masuk kuliah di Seiretei University jurusan Psikologi. Rukia menatap buku-buku kuliah dan sketsa-sketsa lukisannya yang ada di meja di depannya dan teringat sesuatu.

Rukia's POV

Sekarang tepat enam bulan setelah terakhir kali aku bertemu si kepala jeruk itu di halte bus dekat photo copy milik pak Urahara itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tahu bahwa aku melupakan satu janji padanya Ichigo. Yah… janji untuk menelponnya ketika aku akan berangkat ke Soul society ini.

Tapi janji itu tidak kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, akan merasa aneh jika harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya –pada orang yang mengajari aku satu perasaan yang sebelumnya belum aku tahu atau tidak ingin aku ketahui-. Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabat bertengkarku itu.

Aku hanya menitipkan sebuah benda kecil yang dibungkus kotak berwarna coklat tua sebagai kenangan-kenangan persahabatan kami bukan karena maksud lain. Aku menitipkan benda itu pada Tatsuki sahabat kami, yang datang satu hari sebelum keberangkatannku ke Soul Society.

**Flash back **

"Rukia… kamu jadi pergi besok siang," tanya Tatsuki sambil membantuku mengemasi barang-barang yang akan aku bawa ke Soul Society.

"Ya, aku sudah memesan tiketnya, aku berangkat jam 2 siang besok," jawabku.

"Kamu gak mau ketemu Ichigo dulu sebelum kamu pergi atau minimal kamu menelponnya lah," tanya Tatsuki lagi. Aku terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Ah… gak usah, aku tidak mau meyulitkannya," jawabku sambil membuka laci meja belajarku dan menyerahkan dua kotak kecil berwarna colklat kepada Tatsuki.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh… itu Cuma kenang-kenangan kecil dariku sebagai tanda persahabatan kita," jawabku singkat.

"Untukku atau untuk Ichigo?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum melihat rasa penasaran muncul di wajahnya yang putih bersih dengan rambut pendeknya yang sangat indah.

"Untuk kalian berdua, ada namanya kok," ujarku sambil memperlihatkan padanya nama-nama yang tertulis dibungkus kotak itu.

"O ya, makasih untuk semua hal selama ini di SMA Karakura, sampaikan juga sama Momo, Isane dan yang lainnya," ucapku lagi.

"Oke! O ya Rukia, kamu beneran gak mau nelpon si kepala jeruk itu?" ledeknya padaku.

"Ah kamu ini… gak usah lah, kalo kamu ketemu dia tolong berikan kotak itu dan bilang juga sama si kepala jeruk itu terimakasih dan maaf kalo selama ini aku sering membuatnya kesal, sorry juga aku gak jadi menelponnya," jawabku datar padanya.

"Oke kalau begitu, oh ya… aku juga terima kasih karena kamu juga sudah mau jadi teman kami dan maaf juga karena kami sering meledekmu," jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Oh ya, ada satu rahasia lagi yang sebenarnya gak boleh dikasih tahu ke kamu, tapi aku merasa bersalah jika gak ngasih tahu ini ke kamu," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa lagi rahasianya? Bukannya kalian sudah terlalu banyak merahasiakan sesuatu tentang dariku" sindirku padanya, Tatsuki tertawa.

"Iya Iya… gomen ne? Sebenarnya kamu gak tau kan kenapa kamu tiba-tiba digossipkan sama Ichigo," tanyanya.

"Gak, aku gak tahu. Tiba-tiba aja gossip itu sudah menyebar kayak virus di kelas kita," jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Gomen ne, sebenarnya yang ngerencanain nyebarin gossip itu ke kelas kita siapa lagi kalo bukan aku dan si Renji juga Ikkaku. Tapi si Ichigo juga gak tau tentang rencana ini, dia gak ada hubungannya sama sekali," jawabnya polos.

"APAAA??? Oh… jadi benar pemikiranku selama ini, kalian berbertiga biang keladinya ya? Tapi gak apa, kamu sama Renji juga akhirnya digossipkan sampe-sampe Aizen-sensei dan Unohana-sensei tau iya kan?" ledekku padanya. Tatsuki jadi malu lalu tertawa dan akupun ikut tertawa.

**End flashback.**

Sebenarnya aku ingin meraihnya, tapi tidak usah saja, lebih baik pergi. Gak ada lagi yang perlu aku tunggu di kota Karakura.

"Hei, Kuchiki ayo ke masuk kelas!" panggil teman-temanku –Higurasiyasha , Kudo Ran dan Kira Yagami- sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku.

"Oke!" seruku. Aku berlari kearah teman-teman kuliahku yang dari tadi memperhatikanku duduk melamun di taman Kampusku, kampus Seiretei.

Bye Ichigo…

End of Rukia's POV

Ichigo's POV

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengulangi kata-kataku pada Rukia, saat di halte bus kampusku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak berani mengatakannya. Walaupun dia memaksaku untuk mengulangi kata-kata itu, tetapi aku tetap menolaknya sampai dia meyerah dan tidak memaksaku lagi.

Lima bulan setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan Tatsuki. Dia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat, katanya dari Rukia .

"Itu dari Rukia, katanya kenang-kenangan persahabatan. O ya Ichigo, dia juga bilang terimakasih dan maaf kalo selama ini dia sering ngebuat kamu kesal. Satu lagi sorry juga katanya dia gak jadi nelpon kamu waktu dia mau berangkat, aku juga gak tahu kenapa." Tatsuki menjelaskannya panjang lebar padaku.

"Eh… Ichigo buka dong, isinya apaan ya?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Oke sabar, biasa aja kalee!" ujarku. Lalu kubuka kotak kecil itu, aku menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci di dalamnya berupa Action Figure Captain Tsubasa dengan pose ganbatte.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak jadi menelponku, padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena aku tahu mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Rukia pergi? Apa alasannya? Mengapa tidak berpamitan padaku? Bisakah kamu tetap tinggal disini bersamaku. Ah… sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu apa dia suka atau tidak padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku suka apa tidak dengan dia, sekarang aku juga sudah punya pacar lagi.

"Ichigo!!! Tendang kesini bolanya, jangan ngelamun terus," teriak si pendek berambut putih dan si kurus kering berambut silver plus senyum "kramnya" itu.

"Oke… oke!" Lalu kutendang bola itu sampai tepat masuk ke gawang, sementara si kipper –Ikkaku- sedang tidur di sisi tiang gawang dengan kepalanya yang mengkilat terkena sinar matahari di lapangan football Karakura University.

Bye Rukia…

End of Ichigo's POV

…To be Continued…

**

* * *

Noto :** kalo ceritanya jadi gak enak karena alurnya yg kecepatan maaf ya...

arigatou


	16. Chapter 16: Harus Dipahami Sendiri

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo punya Bleach, Riztichimaru punya fict ini.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Gomen, kalau bahasa dan tanda bacanya masih ancur vs aneh dan tidak ketinggalan tambah 'membosankan'

dan chapter ini sudah memasuki chapter-chapter terakhir jadi sudah tambah 'sok' romance, humornya dikit banget.

**Honto ni Arigatou yang sudah RnR.**

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima,  
**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

" **3 HAL YANG HARUS DIPAHAMI SENDIRI "**

5 Tahun kemudian…………

Suasana salah satu taman kota di London begitu tenang, hari ini weekend. Walaupun ada banyak orang yang sedang bersantai di taman kota ini -di taman kota Negara legenda football- tapi suasana tetap legang, Banyak aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang datang kesini.

Ada yang berjalan-jalan dengan anjing kesayangan mereka, Ada yang membawa bekal dan duduk bersama-sama bersantai di bawah pohon yang tampak sangat sedikit rindang dengan daun yang mulai kecoklatan. Ada seorang ibu muda yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan dua malaikat kecil mereka yang masih sangat menggemaskan.

Ada yang bersepeda mengelilingi jalan-jalan kecil yang menembus beberapa belokakan-belokan di taman kota ini. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan tawa riangnya. Ada dua pasang orang dewa yang berjalan mesra menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh dedaunan yang berserakan ditepi jalan.

Lain lagi dengan kedua remaja yang sedang asik membaca manga. Keduanya merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas rerumputan yang hijau yang juga tertutupi oleh dedaunan berwarna kuning dan kecoklatan. Dedaunan coklat jatuh berguguran ke wajah salah satu diantara mereka yang sedang menengadahkan wajahnya menatap mentari pagi yang mulai nenanjak, sesekali tangannya mengibaskan dedaunan yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya.

Ya, AUTUM. Musim gugur baru saja dimulai.

Seorang wanita muda sedang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang ditepi jalan taman ini sambil membawa kertas-kertas sketsa lukisnya. Diletakkannya kertas-kertas sketsa dan tas punggung miliknya di bangku itu. Lalu duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi taman ini.

Dia membuka tasnya, dan mengambil pensil serta iPhod miliknya, lalu memasang headshet iPhod ketelinganya. Kemudian Dia mulai membuat sketsa taman itu beserta semua hal yang bergerak didalamnya. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya selesai juga sketsa yang dibuatnya. Dia terseyum riang dengan bibir mungil dan mata violetnya yang berbinar. Ya, dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di sandaran kursi itu, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya memandangi lazuardi biru yang berawan tipis, setelah itu menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan alunan musik klasik di iPhodenya.

Saat memejamkan matanya dan menikmati alunan musik, terlintas siluet tiga orang yang dikenalnya – Kaien Shiba, Kuroba Kaito dan Kurosaki Ichigo-. Tiga orang yang telah memberikannya sesuatu hal yang harus ia pahami sendiri.

Rukia's POV

Setelah kupejamkan mataku dan kunikmati musik klasik. Tiba-tiba terlintas siluet tiga orang, tiga orang yang telah memberikanku sesuatu hal yang harus aku pahami sendiri. Ya, mereka adalah Kaien Shiba, Kuroba Kaito dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku berusaha mengingat kenangan tentang mereka.

Kein shiba teman SMPku, teman yang pertama membuat aku bisa memikirkan tentang apa yang disebut dengat kata 'Simpati' atau nge_fans_ atau apalah itu.

Tapi belum sempat aku sampai ke kata itu, aku tahu dia sudah memiliki seseorang dihatinya, seseorang itu adalah teman SD ku sendiri –Miyako-. Jadi aku lupa dengan kata–kata teman-temannku tentang kata "Simpati/ngefans" itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal yang berbau kata-kata itu.

Kemuadian Kuroba Kaito, dia pacarku sewaktu kuliah di Seiretei University. Dia sangat baik padaku tapi orang tuanya tidak menyukaiku dengan alasan urusan bebet, bobot dan apalah itu, aku tidak mengerti.

Awalnya aku tidak menyukainya. Entah mengap aku tidak menyukainya padahal dia baik, ramah, sangat melindungiku dan nyaris sempurna di mata para wanita yang melihatnya.

Entah membutuhkan berapa lama waktu, untukku menyadari bahwa dia berarti bagiku.

Tapi Setelah kesadaran itu datang semuanya menjadi semakin sulit. Orang tuanya menyuruh Kaito menikah dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Awalnya dia tidak mau dan menolak, tapi setelah ibunya sekarat.

Aku tidak tega membiarkan hal buruk menimpa dia dan keluarganya. Lalu kuminta dia untuk melupakan aku dan menikahi wanita pilihan orang tuanya itu.

Sekarang mereka sudah menikah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu mereka di taman bunga tulips Keukenhof-Holland, saat aku liburan disana. Aku melihat dia dan istrinya yang sedang menggendong seorang malaikat kecil mereka yang sangat lucu.

Dia dan istrinya sangat baik padaku, istrinya tahu tentang permasalah kami. Aku senang sekali melihat mereka bahagia, walaupun seharusnya akulah yang berada di posisi wanita itu.

Terakhir Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, dia teman dan sahabatku waktu di SMA. Sahabat yang sering bertengkar denganku, hampir setiap hari aku berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak terlalu penting dengannnya walaupun itu membuat kami bisa lebih dekat dan tertawa bersama.

Tapi aku tidak banyak tahu tentang dia dan tentang perasaannya padaku. Rasanya sulit menebaknya, sama sulitnya seperti menebak perasaanku sendiri.

Huahhhhzzz… Aku mengantuk, aku harus pulang. Aku mengambil tasku dan menjinjing sketsa-sketsaku dan berjalan sambil tetap mendengarkan iPhodku yang volemenya hampir full. Baru beberapa meter aku berjalan tiba-tiba…

End of Rukia's POV

…To be Continued…


	17. Final Chapter:I Can See That smile again

**Can I See That Smile ?**

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo punya Bleach, Riztichimaru punya fict ini.

**Pairing : **K. Ichigo x K. Rukia

**Genre : **Romance 40% Friendship 40% Humor 20%

**Noto :** Kata-kata yang di **bold** adalah kata-kata dalam hati/batin atau penekanan kata tertentu.

Chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fict buatan author 'aneh' ini dan ada bonus chapter khusus buat interview all stars yang berperan di fict ini.

Gomen kalau masih banyak typo, alur ceritanya ancur, tidak enak di baca dan mungkin terkesan lebay.

Arigatou yang sudah RnR dan dengan setia atau terpaksa membacanya walaupun author rasa fict ini sangat panjang dengan Seventeen Chapter.

Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima dengan senang hati. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17 (FINAL)  
**

"**GUBRAKKK…3, I CAN SEE THAT SMILE AGAIN "**

Gubrakkkk…….

Rukia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Sorry, Sorry, aku tidak sengaja" ujar Rukia pada seseorang yang berambut orange dan bertumbuh tinggi itu.

"Sorry, sorry aku juga tidak sengaja," seru si rambut orange itu.

Mata Rukia terbelalak melihat pria itu, tapi tetap berusaha tenang. Ya, pria itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki pria yang tadi dipikirkannya. Rukia masih terduduk di jalan berbatu yang dipenuhi dedaunan berwarna coklat sambil memegangi lututnya yang lecet karena terjatuh ketika saling bertabrakan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tetegun melihat wanita dihadapannya. Seorang wanita berkacamata yang berpenampilan feminim. Mengenakan Baju atasan berwarna krem dipandu rok selutut berwarna coklat marun dan sepatu wanita tanpa hak berwarna coklat. Rambut lurus-panjangnya tergerai hingga melewati punggung dengan sebuah jepit rambut yang dijepitkan di disebelah kanan atas kepalanya.

Lalu Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia untuk membantunya berdiri. Rukia menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan segera berdiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, apa lututmu terluka?" tanya Ichigo.

" Tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia.

Secara tidak sengaja padangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, Rukia merasa seperti telah mengenal pria berambut orange itu. Tapi sekarang pria itu sudah agak berbeda, tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi, wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan dan keren serta terlihat sangat dewasa.

Setelah memastikan wanita yang ditabraknya baik-baik saja, Ichigo kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Rukia. Rukia hanya memandangi punggung pria itu kemudian dia kembali melihat lututnya yang lecet, secara tidak sengaja Rukia melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di dekatnya.

Dia lalu mengambil benda itu dan memperhatikannya. Sebuah gantungan kunci Captain Tsubasa, benda tersebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Benda itu sama persis seperti yang dulu pernah ia berikan kepada sahabatnya Ichigo. Rukia tersadar bahwa pria yang tadi menambraknya hingga jatuh adalah orang yang pernah ada dimasa lalunya. Ya, ia baru ingat kalau pria tadi adalah sahabatnya Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia berbalik untuk memanggil si rambut rambut orange itu, pria itu masih terus melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Rukia memanggilnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati pria itu, hingga tanpa sadar sketsa-sketsa lukisannya terjatuh.

"Hei! Hei rambut orange! Hei rambut orange!" Rukia memanggil pria itu. Ichigo berbalik ketika mendengar ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya. Kemudian wanita itu mendekatinya, dia pun berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Gantungan kunci ini milikmu? Sepertinya kamu menjatuhkannya tadi," tanya Rukia pada pria berambut orange itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci Captain Tsubasa. Ichigo lalu memperhatikan gantungan kunci yang sedang dipegang wanita itu dan terkejut.

"Iya Itu milikku! Untunglah tidak sampai hilang, kalau tidak… " guman Ichigo.

" Sepertinya kamu takut sekali kalau gantungan kunci itu hilang, apa gantungan kunci itu sangat berharga?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ya, gantungan kunci ini adalah satu-satunya kenanganku dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku" jawab Ichigo.

"Beruntung sekali seseorang itu," ucap Rukia pelan.

'**Wah.. berarti Ichigo si kepala jeruk ini, masih mengingatku**' _inner_ Rukia.

"Ya… tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dia ada dimana sekarang," ujar Ichigo.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal mungkin seseorang itu juga sedang mencarimu atau menunggumu di suatu tempat," ucap Rukia.

"Ya, mungkin saja… aku harap begitu," jawab Ichigo.

"Ini gantungan kuncinya. Aku harap kamu segera bertemu dengannya," ucap Rukia pada Ichigo dan menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu. Ichigo mengambil gantungan kunci itu dan berterimakasih pada Rukia.

"Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Good luck ya!" seru Rukia sambil berbalik pergi menjauhi Ichigo dan memunguti kertas-kertas sketsanya yang baru ia sadari kalau tadi terjatuh saat tergesa-gesa mendekati Ichigo.

Ichigo masih memperhatikan tingkah wanita itu yang kesulitan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas sketsa yang berterbangan tertiup angin -Angin musim gugur-. Lalu dia ikut membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas sketsa itu sambil memperhatikan apa yang disketsa oleh wanita itu dan diantara kertas-kertas yang dikumpulkanya itu, ia terhenyak melihat salah satu sketsa.

Wajahnya pucat melihat sketsa itu, kemudian dia memperhatikan wanita itu lebih mendalam.

'**Ah.. tidak mungkin wanita ini Rukia, penampilannya sangat berbeda**,' _inner_ Ichigo.

Ichigo masih terus memandanginya, lalu perlahan ia mendekati wanita itu. Rukia masih sibuk menata kertas-kertas sketsa yang sudah selesai ia kumpulkan. Rukia tidak sadar kalau Ichigo itu sudah ada dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang, ia lalu berbalik.

"Apa sketsa ini kamu yang membuatnya?" tanya Ichigo pada wanita itu.

"Ya… semua sketsa ini aku yang membuatnya."

"Yang di sketsa ini, apa ini dirimu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia balik bertanya ke Ichigo. Ichigo heran, terdiam sesaat. Lalu ichigo memberanikan diri untuk melepas kacamata wanita itu, dengan gemetar dia menarik kacamata wanita itu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak setelah melihat mata violet yang sangat dikenalinya.

Rukia membiarkan pria itu membuka kacamatanya, tapi jantungnya bedegup kencang. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ru…Ru.. Rukia," guman Ichigo terbata-bata. Rukia tersenyum memandang Ichigo.

"Woii… midget! kemana aja loe!" teriak Ichigo.

"WouiI!!! Jangan panggil aku midget, kepala jeruk, jeruk busuk. Dasar baka!!!" balas Rukia.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat, hingga membuat tubuh Rukia terhempas ke dada Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Jangan berani-berani pergi lagi. Awas kau!" ancam Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi lagi?" jawab Rukia.

"Pokoknya jangan pergi lagi, kubilang jangan pergi ya jangan pergi!" seru Ichigo.

"Aishiteru Rukia…" ucap Ichigo pelan.

Walaupun pelan, Rukia dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Ada perasaan nyaman mendengar ucapan Ichigo itu.

"Aishiteru Ichigo…" jawab Rukia pelan lalu balas memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ichigo, lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku gak bisa napas tau," teriak Rukia. Ichigo mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Lalu memandangi wajah Rukia, perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, dekat, dekat, dekat.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, Rukia merasakan bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibirnya. Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia dengan lembut, hangat dan penuh perasaan. Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu memeluk Rukia lagi dengan hangat.

Rukia merasa hangat dan nyaman dipelukan Ichigo. Ichigo melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum pada Rukia, Rukia pun tersenyum pada Ichigo. Keduanya tersenyum, ada kelegaan ketika mereka melihat lagi senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu ingin mereka lihat, senyuman yang selalu mereka rindukan selama ini.

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota London itu. Ichigo ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Rukia dan juga sebaliknya.

Setelah duduk, Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo, Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia dengan hangat.

"Rukia , boleh aku tanya sesuatu," tanya Ichigo.

"Apa, kepala jeruk?" jawab Rukia pelan.

" Ehn, jangan panggil aku kepala jeruk lagi dong!" Ichigo kesal.

"Ya.. iya, oke kalo gitu. Ichigo keren… mau tanya apa?" sambung Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu gak menelponku saat kamu berangkat ke Kota Soul Society dan kenapa kamu begitu ingin pergi menjauhiku dan tidak pernah memberitahuku kemana kau pergi?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Ah… itu, saat aku berangkat ke Soul Society. Aku gak pengen ngucapin kata perpisahan ke kamu, karena aku takut kalo ngucapin kata perpisahan aku benar-benar gak akan pernah ketemu kamu lagi. Kalau masalah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjauhimu, itu karena aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu lebih jauh lagi kalo kamu tetap bersamaku" jawab Rukia.

" Menyulitkan aku, maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

" Aku dengar cerita dari Tatsuki tentang kamu dan keluargamu, kamu bahkan tidak bisa memilih sendiri orang yang kamu cintai. Karena statusmu sebagai orang yang terkenal, milioner dan juga posisi keluargamu terlebih lagi ayahmu. Jadi aku tidak ingin menyulitkakanmu, Kalo kamu memilih bersamaku. kamu gak tahu kan, bagaimana aku dan semua hal tentang aku?" tanya Rukia, Ichigo tertawa

"Kamu ini baka atau apa sih?" ledek Ichigo.

"Oh.. masalah posisi kita yang beda itu ya," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Aku tahu semua tentang kamu dan posisimu. Tapi aku gak pernah bisa membaca pikiranmu dan membaca ekspresimu," sambung Ichigo. Rukia hanya diam dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Semua yang dikatakan Tatsuki benar, tentang aku dan posisi keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin hidup dengan posisi seperti itu. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku adalah aku, bukan karena aku adalah bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki yang terkenal. Aku ingin bisa berpijak di kakiku sendiri dan memiliki impian sendiri untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang aku sayangi termasuk keluargaku dan Rukiaku." Ichigo menjelaskan panjang lebar, Rukia _blushing_ mendengar jawaban Ichigo wajahnya kini semerah semangka.

"Tapi kenapa kamu nyembunyin semua identitasmu dariku. Aku bahkan gak tahu kalau Tatsuki gak ngasih tahu aku, kamu juga melarang Tatsuki dan Momo untuk gak cerita tentang kamu ke aku kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh, itu karena aku ingin orang yang kucintai, mencintaiku bukan karena posisiku dan segala atribut yang kumiliki. Aku ingin ada yang mencintaiku, benar-benar mencintai aku yang biasa, bukan karena aku seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dan mencintaiku dengan hatinya," jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Aku tau, kau menyukaiku dari **pertama kali** kita ngobrol di depan kelas waktu pelajaran Aizen-sensei 9 tahun yang lalu, apa kamu masih ingat hari itu?" lanjut Ichigo.

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Darimana kamu tahu aku menyukaimu, waktu itu aku kan gak bilang kalau itu beneran" jawab Rukia heran.

"Feeling," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau bercanda, gak mungkin feeling?" tanya Rukia yang tidak percaya kata-kata Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa keras.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. ya enggak lah, aku gak tau kamu suka apa enggak sama aku tapi aku merasa yakin kalau kamu juga menyukaiku walaupun kamu gak pernah bilang dan gak nunjukinnya sama aku ataupun sama orang lain," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau merasa yakin?" tanya Rukia semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah… aku merasa kamu sangat berbeda dari semua cewek yang pernah aku kenal. Kamu itu aneh, pendek, pemarah dan gak punya ekspresi. Karena itulah aku suka kamu, kamu yang apa adanya," jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Oh… gitu! O ya aku penasaran sama apa yang kamu bilang sama aku waktu terakhir kali kita ketemu di halte bus karakura University?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh itu, itu rahasia! Biar author aja ntar yang jelasin, oh ya satu lagi tentang gambar di sketsa yang kamu buat itu biar author juga yang jelasinnya," bisik Ichigo pada Rukia.

"O ya, kenapa kamu gak menikah dengan cewek-cewek pilihan orang tua kamu, bukannya kamu sudah dijodohkan?" tanya Rukia heran pada Ichigo, Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ah… mereka! Aku tidak tertarik. Masalah cewek yang dijodohin itu, dia kabur entah kemana sama pacarannya. Kalo kamu kenapa masih belum menikah apa kamu nunggu aku ya?" ledek Ichigo.

"Enak aja… bukan gitu, sebenarnya aku… rahasia juga ah!"

"Kenapa kamu pergi ke England?" tanya Ichigo ke pada Rukia.

"Aku dapat beasiswa dan sekarang aku bekerja disini," Jawab Rukia.

"Kalo kamu, ngapain kamu disini jeruk?" tanya Rukia.

" Apa? Kamu bilang jeruk, dasar midget!" balas Ichigo

"Oopsss… maaf aku lupa sama janjiku waktu itu." Ichigo tertawa, Rukia cemberut.

"Oke, gomen ne! Aku janji gak bakal ngomong itu lagi. Aku anggap jeruk itu panggilan sayang kamu buat aku. O ya… Aku juga bekerja di sini," jawab Ichigo.

"Lohh! Kok sama?" ujar Rukia.

"Yah… mungkin jodoh kalee…" jawab Ichigo cengengesan.

"Kenapa kamu jadi feminim gini? Padahal kan gak kenapa-kenapa kalo kamu kayak dulu," tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku gak tau juga, pengen berubah aja…"

"Sekarang kamu tampak lebih manis… cantik sekali," ucap Ichigo _blusing_ sambil mengecup lembut dahi wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam mereka di taman itu, membicarakan banyak hal dan saling melepas rindu. Kemudian Ichigo mengajak Rukia melihat sunset dengan landscape Bridge London. Terlihat rona bahagia di wajah, senyuman dan hati mereka.

Ichigo dan Rukia sebenarnya memiliki perasan yang sama.

Tapi mereka terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

Meski kata ini tak bisa kuucap

Rasa ini tak nampak

Raga ini menolak mengakui

Pikiran ini memaksa berbohong

Namun,

Hati ini selalu mencintai.

…Sebelum terlambat…

Jadi Katakanlah, jika kau mencintainya!

**The End**

**  
----------- Go to next chapter, sebelumnya baca dulu noto dibawah ini!**

* * *

**Noto :**

-**Buat reader** Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita sudah baca N Review fict-nya author'aneh' ini.

-**Buat all stars Bleach punya Tite Kubo** : Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita, udah meranin peran kalian dengan sangat "keren" author jadi terharu…*Padahal kan author gak bisa terharu*

O ya, jadi lupa buat jelasin **perintah Ichigo tadi**… He..he..

Kata-katanya : "Kamu juga *** sama aku kan? Padahal aku *** kamu"

lengkapnya gini : "Kamu juga gak suka sama aku kan? Padahal aku mencintai kamu."

Gambar yang ada di sketsa itu adalah sketsa foto Ichigo dan Rukia yang di_take_ sama Gin Ichimaru waktu mereka masih di kelas X.d dulu. Foto "Ancur" mereka karena gak siap sama sekali buat di foto, tapi foto itu sangat berarti bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

****

Special Thanks for : 

Temen-temen kost author –Missy, Mbk Dina,Lely, Dian, Naru, Dewi d el el – yang udah bantuin author jg nyumbangin love storynya dan juga bela-belain ngeliat tampang aneh author kalo lagi buat fict ini.

Buat yg jd bagian dr alur cerita fict ini arigatou atas memoriesnya –aku gak pernah lupa kekocakkan yg kita buat-. Kita sahabat selamanya, kan?


	18. Chapter Bonus: Humor Interview All Star

**BONUS INTERVIEW ALL STAR BLEACH DI FICT 'CISTS?'**

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo punya Bleach, fict ini punya Riztichimaru

**ALL STARS YANG DATANG KE INTERVIEW :**

Rukia, Ichigo, Momo, Issane, Hitsugaya,

Kaien, Miyako, Senna, Kaito Kuroba, Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Inoue,

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Gin, Rangiku, Nemu, Kenpachi, Aizen, Unohana, Mayuri, Komamura, Urahara, Ukitake, Grimmjow, Nel, Uluquiorra, Byakuya, Hisana.

Chapter ini merupakan chapter bonus buat interview sama para pemain yang berperan di Fict 'Can I see That Smile?' ini, Tite Kubo dan juga authornya. **Sedikit ingin melucu tapi gak lucu sama sekali, mau humoris malah sadis. He.. he…**

Arigatou yang sudah mereview Fict-nya Author Rizt dan dengan setia atau terpaksa membacanya walaupun author rasa fict ini sangat panjang dengan Seventeen Chapter plus bonus chapter ini. Gomenasai ne! Yang tidak suka baca ini, harap tidak usah di baca. Gak apa-apa... Author paham kok…

**Tolong di review ya !**

**Review apapun author terima dengan senang hati. He.. he.. he…**

**Domo arigatou :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Reader :** Hei author!!! Buruan donk interview, lama banget sih ngombrengnya.

**Author Rizt :** Oke.. oke.. sabar yak? Mau interview sapa dulu nie?

**Reader :** Sapa aja, IchiRuki ya?

**Author Rizt :** Trus sapa lagi? Gin pasti author interview coz author fans beratnya Gin Ichimaru and suka banget sama senyuman 'kram'nya.

**Reader :** Apa-apaan sie author in? sapa juga yang nanya author. Weekkk… O ya author, yang jadi hostnya siapa? Kagak seru kalo hostnya Author sendiri, ntar malah narsis –stadium akhir- mulu jadinya. Orang-orang bisa muntah jengkol tau?

**Author Rizt :** Oke.. Oke.. host nya si RIRIN aja ya, Host Ririn, Oke?

**Reader :** Oke dah… asal bukan si Noba aja, ntar malah langsung kelar interviewnya coz Noba gak ngomong-ngomong He he…

* * *

3…

2…

1…

GO !!!

* * *

**Host Ririn :** Halo Minna-san!!

Host Ririn langsung datang tanpa basa basi apalagi nasi basi. Acara ini punya nama "SENYUM KRAM BLEACH". (Ririn datang dengan gaya lebay mode on)

Kenapa nama acaranya senyum kram, itu karena tujuan acara ini ngebuat penonton dan Readernya senyam-senyum sendiri gak jelas sambil mandangin komputer atau hapenya, sampe-sampe mulutnya kram dan gak bisa balik lagi.

Jadi Minna gak usah repot-repot **plagiat** senyumnya Gin Ichimaru. He.. he..

O ya **plagiat hukumnya haram** loh… yang gak haram itu makan jengkol sama pete… apalagi makan **gule kaki gajah** itu gak haram sama sekali. Yah… kalo bisa muat aja di perut Minna. Kalo gak, ya… Host Ririn kagak tau juga. He he.

Udah ah! Langsung aja ke interviewnya, kita udah kedatangan All stars di Fict CISTS? Ini dengan tampang dan pose sok keren mereka didampingin sama Kubo Tite-sama dan juga author'aneh' nyang buat fict ini.

**Grimmjow :** Woiiii Host? Lama banget si openingnya, buruan dikit napa? Gua udah di tungguin sama pacar gua buat ngedet dibawah pohon kamboja deket kuburan jeruk purut busuk.

**Renji :** Wah GrimmJow.. jangan ngomongin jeruk segala, ntar kepala Jeruk itu ngamuk. Bisa-bisa mati kite dibankai-nya.

**Issane :** Ya.. kalo si jeruk itu sudah marah, ni ruangan bisa meledak karena tekanan rohnya. Mati kita dan gue yang cuaanntiik ini bisa-bisa tinggal tengkorak. (Melirik ke Ichigo yang masih memasang tampang coolnya, Ichigo menatap tajam Issane)

**GrimmJow :** Oke, oke buruan dah… (Grimmjow nyengir-nyengir ke Ichigo yang mulai menaikkan lagi kerutan dahinya)

**Host Ririn :** Oke Minna-san jangan banyak nyablek lagi, kita mulai aja acaranya. Pertanyaan pertama buat Aizen-sensei.

Gomen Aizen-sensei, kenapa anda menerima peran sebagai guru matematika? Apa karena anda penuh perhitungan atau malah karena anda terlalu cerdas?

**Aizen-sensei :** Wah kalo itu karena aku ini sungguh sangat perhitungan dalam memikirkan rencana kerja, liat aja kepemimpinanku di Hueco Mundo. Ya nggak bos Tite?

**Tite Kubo :** Ya, dia emang perhitungan plus manteb banget itung-itungannya… dia juga jago SEMPOA loh..

**Host Ririn :** WAH.. Keren banget, berarti kalah donk Joe Sandi ?

**Tite Kubo :** Loh… sapa tu Joe Sandi? Kagak kenal gua. Emang sapa sie tu orang?

**Host Ririn :** Pemenang master sulap gitu kalo gak salah… Host Ririn juga kagak paham yang gituan, yang Host Ririn paham cuma berita Ruhut sama Century aja.

**Tite Kubo :** Loh… mang kasus apaan tu?? Korupsi??

**Aizen-sensei :** Woiii kalian berdua! Kenapa aku dikacangin gini, tadi kan aku yang ditanya kenapa malah kalian bicarain politik segala sih.

Mumet gua dengernya, cepetan pertanyaan selanjutnya? Wax poni gua nie udah mau lepek. Jadi buruan, ntar salon keburu tutup dan poni Supermen gua nie gak bisa dikerenin lagi.

**Yumichika :** Ya. Cepetan ntar bulu mataku yang lentik, indah dan maniezzz ini gak bisa di di update ke salon… (Yumichika nyamber aja kayak geledek)

**Kenpachi-sensei :** KALLIAAAANNNNN PARA BANCI KALENG, Pergi sono ke salon!!! Gua eneg ngeliat muke gile lu pada.

**Aizen-sensei dan Yumichika :** Maaf Kenpachi… gak jadi dah ngomongin salon lagi. O ya Host Ririn, acaranya diterusan gih!

**Host Ririn :** Aizen-Sensei kenapa anda dikatain sama anak-anak murid anda Supermen 'gak jadi' di fict ini?

**  
Aizen-sensei :** Mungkin karena gua ini terlalu tampan, keren dan poni gua ini sungguh sangat menawan. Jadi kurang lebih cakepan gua dari pada Supermen.

Tapi sayangnya gua kagak punya kolor warna merah, makanya gua gak bisa jadi Supermen. Yah jadilah gua dikatain Supermen 'gak jadi' sama anak-anak.

**  
Host Ririn **: O gitu ya, oke arigatou Aizen-sensei. Untuk sementara pertanyaan buat anda cukup dulu, silahkan anda nikmatin gorengannya. Ada tempe, tahu, pisang molen dan lainnya. Bakpao juga ada loh…

**  
Aizen-sensei :** Loh.. bakpao kan bukan gorengan tau, asal nyolot aja loh!

**  
Host Ririn :** Oke kita lanjutin lagi tanya-tanyanya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya buat Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kamu di Fict ini dibuat dengan karakter anak bandel, sering bolos di jam pelajaran dan pacaran sama Nel, gimana tanggapan kamu sama karakter yang dititahkan sama author'aneh' itu?

**  
Grimmjow :** Kalo gua sie nyantei aja bro.. mau peran apa aja bisa apalagi peran pacaran sama Nel, itu keberuntungan buat Gua coz udah lama gua mendem perasaan sama Nel. (Muka Mesum and polos Grimmjow nampak, Grimmjow tanpa sadar menyatakan isi hatinya pada Nel)

**  
Nel :** APAAAAA??? Kamu su.. su.. suka sama aku Grimm, aku gak nyangka ternyata aku gak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini. Hikz.. hikzz… hikzz… (Nel ngangis terisak-isak kayak diinjak sapi)

**  
Grimmjow :** APA? Gua tadi bilang apa ya? Kenapa kamu nangis Nel? Kamu kenapa? (Grimmjow memasang tampang bodohnya)

**Nel :** Bodoh loh Grimm! Kan tadi kamu bilang sendiri kalo kamu suka sama aku dan udah lama mendem perasaan sama aku, kamu gimana sie?

**  
Grimmjow :** Iya apa ya, kok gua amnesia gini yak? Temen-temen, tadi gua bilang kayak gitu ya? (All stars SWEATDROP)

**  
Host Ririn :** Ya ampun Grimm otak kamu ditaroh di Hongkong apa ya, kok baka banget sih? Ya udah kita tinggalin aja Grimmjow yang amnesia dan lanjut sama pertanyaan berikutnya, pertanyaan buat Renji.

Renji, Rukia di Fict ini pernah ngefans sama kamu loh.. kamu tau gak?

**  
Renji :** Kagak, aku cuma meranin peran aku aja, kagak tau kalo peran Rukia itu pernah ngefans sama aku. Kalo beneran, aku juga gak nolak kok? (Renji melirik Rukia sambil menyipitkan matanya, Ichigo mengeluarkan death Glare pada Renji)

**  
Host Ririn :** Oh… Gitu ya… Oke-oke! Kamu sebenarnya seneng gak sih sama Tatsuki bukannya kalian juga digossipkan berpacaran karena nyomblangin IchiRuk, eh malah kalian sendiri yang cinlok?

**Renji :** Apa?? CILOK? Wah… Host Ririn udah laper ya? kok ngomongin cilok segala.

**Host Ririn :** Renji, budeg ya? Cinlok tau! Cinta lokasi sama Tatsuki, itu maksudnya. (Host Ririn, udah siap nimpuk Renji sama pisang ambon)

**Renji :** Apa GUDEG? Oh.. cinlok ya? Ngomong donk dari jaman jebot! Ah, asalkan Tatsuki mau aku juga mau daripada gak laku-laku? He.. he.. he…

**Tatsuki :** Weiii Babon, sapa yang suka sama loe? Kagak sudi gua suka sama loe. Mending gua kagak laku daripada suka sama Babon kayak loe… ih ogah.

**Host Ririn :** Ah Tatsuki… jangan gitu donk, ntar kamu jatuh cintrong loh…

**  
Tatsuki :** Bodo!!!

**Host Ririn :** Ya sudah… kembali lagi ke acara kita yang keren ini, kita tinggalkan Tatsuki yang malu-malu bebek kalo sebenarnya dia juga suka berat sama Renji.

**Tatsuki :** Enak aja loh… dasar host aneh! Jangan-jangan Host Ririn juga suka sama Renji ya?

**Host Ririn :** Ya enggak lah, masa Host Ririn yang cuantikk ini suka sama si tuan pengembara yang bodoh bin bego dan gaje itu, ya gak mungkinlah!!

**Renji :** Jangan panggil aku tuan pengembara tau! Aku kan bukan pengembara. (Renji memasang muka Asin)

**Pak Urahara :** Hei Renji, bukannya kamu memang tuan pengembara.

Kamu kan suka makan gratisan dan tidur gratis di tokoku. Pake acara nggak ngaku lagi. (Renji dilempar bakiak sama Urahara)

**Renji :** Wah Pak Urahara jangan ngancurin image-ku di depan Tatsuki donk, aku kan jadi malu. (Renji menutup mukanya yang sok imut dengan tangan kekarnya)

**  
All stars except Renji :** HUAEKKK… pengen muntah ngeliatnya.

**  
Host Ririn :** Ya sudahlah kalian ini bercincong ria aja, ayo kita teruskan acaranya.

Kita biarkan Urahara dan Renji bermaen lempar bakiak, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Berikutnya pertanyaan untuk Unohana-sensei.

Unohana-sensei anda di fict ini jadi guru Biologi, apa anda kewalahan ketika mengajarkan Biologi sama anak-anak murid anda yang nyeleneh itu?

**  
Unohana-sensei :** Saya sih enggak kewalahan sama anak-anak itu, cuma kalo ada materi pelajaran Biologi yang berhubungan sama reproduksi, anak-anak nggak dengerin saya tapi malah ributnya minta ampun.

Mungkin mereka telalu semangat ngomongin tentang alat reproduksi mereka sendiri. Khu…khu..khu.. (Unohana-sensei tertawa geli)

**Host Ririn :** Kenapa anda tertawa Unohana-sensei? Apa ada yang lucu?

**Unohana-sensei :** Gak, cuma tertawa aja soalnya ada yang lucu banget.

**  
Host Ririn :** Lucunya apa sensei?

**Unohana-sensei :** Lucunya itu, anak-anak bingung kalo liat Yumichika, sebenernya dia itu berjenis kelamin apa ya? Khu..Khu…Khu..

**Yumichika :** Sensei, jangan dibilangin masalah itu donk. Kan aku jadi malu tau!

Aku ini terlalu cuantikk untuk di bilang berjenis kelamin cowok, jadi sulit bedaiin aku ini cowok apa cewek. Aku juga bingung… (All stars SWEATDROP)

**Unohana-sensei :** Ya udah, sensei minta maaf. Sensei juga gak bisa bedaiin nya. Khu.. Khu.. Khu…

**Host Ririn :** Oh.. gitu ya sensei, oke deh kalo gitu. Arigatou sensei, lanjut ke aktor senior kita Mayuri-sensei.

Mayuri-sensei anda berperan sebagai guru kimia di kelas Saint dan Teknologi, bagaimana kalo seandainya anda mengajar di kelas Humaniora yang gaduhnya minta ampunan itu?

**Mayuri-sensei :** Kalo saya mengajar di kelas Humaniora, saya akan dapat banyak sample buat dijadikan bahan eksprerimen saya. Khu.. Khu..Khu…

**Host Ririn :** Loh kok bisa sensei, memangnya samplenya apa???

**Mayuri-sensei :** Ya, anak-anak Humaniora yang unik-unik itu, mereka memang pantas jadi sample eksperimenku. Khu.. Khu… khu.. (Mayuri-sensei terseyum licik)

**All star except Mayuri-sensei :** Ih.. dasar eksperimen terus kerjaannya. (Memasang wajah ngeri dan bergidik)

**Host Ririn :** Oke deh sensei… dilanjutkan saja eksperimen anda ya. Baiklah, kita beralih ke senior kita yang lain yaitu Kenpachi-sensei.

Kenpachi-Sensei, anda berperan menjadi guru di kelas Humaniora ya? Katanya anda sering nantangin anak-anak murid buat berkelahi??

**  
Kenpachi-sensei :** Wah gak bener tu, sapa yang ngomong gitu? Sini bertarung sama gua?

**  
Host Ririn :** Lohhhhh… barusan sensei nantangin orang, gimana sie sensei ini??

**Kenpachi-sensei :** Lah… Iya toh? Sorry kalo gitu coz nantangin orang itu udah bawaan lahir gak bisa diubah nie.. wkwkwkwk… (Kenpachi tertawa ngakak)

**Host Ririn :** Wah, sensei ini gimana toh? Ya udah kita lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya, kita tinggalkan saja Kenpachi-sensei yang masih bingung dan ngakak gaje.

**Yachiru :** Hei Ririn!! Jangan asal ngatain Ken gitu donk. Gak suka aku dengernya, enak aja loh. Ken itu baek tau!

**Host Ririn :** Ya udah deh, Host Ririn minta maaf kalo gitu, Yachiru-chan lanjutin gih maem permen ama lolipopnya.

_Well_, kita sekarang masuk ke pertanyaan buat _couple _yak? Dimulai dari pasangan Inoue dan Ishida dulu.

Inoue kamu digossipkan terpaksa menerima cintanya Ishida ya, setelah kamu kecewa mampus karena terus-terusan di tolak Ichigo. Bener gak sih?

**Inoue :** Ano.. Host Ririn-chan, aku gak terpaksa kok. Aku beneran sayang sama Ishida bukan karena aku kecewa karena di tolak Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida bener-bener sayang sama aku, jadi aku gak bisa nolak. Ishida juga terlalu keren buat di tolak, he he…

**Ishida **: Ah.. Inoue, jangan memuji kekerenanku gitu jadi terharu nie. (Ishida salting sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot)

**Chad :** Hn.. tolong ya, kalian jangan puji-memuji disini ntar ada yang cemburu. Coba lihat Uluqiorra kayaknya dia udah mulai naek darah. Jadi tolong ya,kalo dia marah ntar kita dijadiin sampah sama dia. Kalian mau?

**Uluqiorra :** Apa-apaan kau Chad, dasar Sampah! (Memasang tampang sampah)

**Chad :** Maaf dah, O ya Uluqiorra kamu di fict ini ada jantung sama Rukia. tanggapan kamu gimana, bukannya kamu juga suka sama Inoue di Hueco Mundo waktu itu?

**  
Uluqiorra :** Yah… di fict ini sih aku cuma maenin peran doank, sebenernya sih aku harusnya berpasangan sama Inoue. Inoue gak pantes sama sampah berkaca mata itu. (Melirik Ishida)

**Ishida : **APA LO BILANG GUA SAMPAH?? ENAK AJA, KUPANAH KAU!!! (Posisi siap memanah)

**Uluqiorra :** Ayo Siapa takut!!! (Mencabut pedang)

**Komamura :** Wooiiiii Kalian berdua!!! Mau berhenti gak loe? Apa mau gua hancurin tempat ini biar mulut kalian berdua itu berhenti ngoceh mana pake panah dan pedang lagi, disini ini kita bukan mau berantem.

Kita mau interview tau, Dasar bodoh! (Menampakkan wujud srigalanya yang siap menerkam mangsanya)

**  
Ishida & Uluqiorra :** Maaf Tuan Komamura, kami gak perang lagi dah. (Bergidik ngeliat tampang srigala Komamura Sajin yang siap nerkam layaknya Jacob Black di New Moon)

**  
Host Ririn :** Oke-oke, berantemnya dilanjutin habis acara aja yak. Aku lanjutin pertanyaan ke ishida lagi. O ya Ishida, kamu di fict ini suka sok menengahi kalo ICHIRUK lagi berantem ya?

**  
Ishida :** Ah.. jangan bilang 'sok' donk, aku kan memang menegahi mereka dengan tulus. Di Karakura juga aku suka gitu.. jangan asal tebak aja Host Ririn nie.

**  
Host Ririn :** Oke deh, Ishida keren. (Ririn tertawa kecil).

Ya sudah kita lanjut ke pasangan lainnya, Ishida dan Inoue silahkan nikmati Ramennya pak Ukitake ya.

**Pak Ukitake :** Silahkan dimakan Ramennya, makan yang banyak ya. Jangan lupa bayar di kasir kalo udah makannya! He.. he.. (Ukitake menghidangkan Ramen dan menunjuk kasir di sebelah ruangan interview)

**  
Host Ririn :** Berikutnya kita tanya-tanya sama pasangan 'dingin' dan imut-imut kita, Momo dan Toshiro.

**Hitsugaya :** Tolong panggil nama aku Kapten Hitsugaya jangan panggil Toshiro. (Memandang host Ririn dingin)

**Host Ririn :** Oke di panggil Hitsugaya aja ya. O ya, di fict ini kamu jadian sama Momo ya? Di Real Worldnya katanya kamu paling memperhatikan Momo dan amat sangat protectif sama dia,  
bener gak sih?

**Momo :** Shiro-chan jangan begitu sama host Ririn, dia kan gak sengaja… biarain aja kenapa?

**  
Hitsugaya :** Bodo!! Sapa suruh salah panggil nama, kamu juga kenapa panggil aku Shiro-chan dimuka umum gini. Malu-maluin aja tau.

**Momo :** Ah.. baiklah akan aku panggil lengkap aja, Kapten divisi 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro maaf ya.. (Momo menunduk sedih, air matanya hampir jatuh)

**Host Ririn :** Momo, kamu nangis ya? Hitsugaya kamu jahat banget sih sama Momo!

**Hitsugaya :** Ah Momo.. gomen ne! Boleh deh kamu panggil aku Shiro-chan. (Hitsugaya memegang pundak Momo dan memeluknya)

**Gin :** Ah… sok Sweet-nya. Ya udah Hitsugaya, jawab cepat pertanyaan Host Ririn tadi! Penasaran nih.

**Hitsugaya :** Ya iyalah, kami so sweet nggak kayak loe yang kabur-kaburan mulu dari Matsumoto.

Jadinya dia malah tambah malas kerja. Kalo gitu kan aku yang rugi, sebagai asistenku dia malah bersantai bukannya bantuin aku. Aku kan jadi kerepotan bekerjanya.

**  
Rangiku :** Ah Hitsugaya.. jangan buka-buka kebiasaanku donk. Oke deh, aku kerjain ntar paperworknya. (Rangiku menyipitkan mata genitnya)

**Hitsugaya :** Awas kalo enggak, beku kau! (Hitsugaya men-death glare Rangiku)

**Gin :** Eh, Histugaya! Jangan macam-macam sama Rangikuku. Awas kau! ( Gin mengancam sambil terseyum)

**Host Ririn :** Ya udah berantemnya, Hitsugaya jadi menjawab pertanyaanku tadi gak?

**Hitsugaya :** Ogah, males aku ngejawabnya. Biar aku sama Momo aja yang tau. Rahasia! Weeekkkk.. (Hitsugaya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tampang sok COOLnya)

**Host Ririn :** Oke kalo gitu, kita lanjut ke pasangan GinRan aja ya.

Gin di Fict ini kamu keliatan mesra banget sama Rangiku apalagi pas adegan Foto-foto padahal kamu sendiri sering kabur and ngebuat si Rangiku mati penasaran nungguin kamu di Soul Society, kamu suka gak sih sama Rangiku?

**Gin :** Ah.. di Fict ini kan tuntutan seknario jadi aku harus total, aku kan aktor keren jadi harus professional. He.. (Gin terseyum terus).

Aku kabur dari Rangiku karena aku suka sama Aizen-sensei daripada Rangiku, tapi aku juga sebenarnaya peduli dengan Rangiku.

Entahlah… aku juga bingung. (Gin berbaring di sofa di dekat Rangiku yang geram padanya)

**Rangiku **: Gin!!! APA??? KAMU BILANG KAMU SUKA SAMA AIZEN. TEGA KAU GIN!!!

Padahal aku selalu nungguin kamu, hikz.. hikz.. (Rangiku menangis bawang putih dicampur cabe)

**Gin **: Rangiku, gomen ne! (Gin langsung pergi tanpa pamit).

**All stars except Gin :** Gin tega kau ya, mau pergi kemana lagi kau!!!

Teganya kau menyakiti Rangiku dan pergi begitu saja.

(Gin menoleh dan terus saja tersenyum)

**Gin :** Mau ke toilet, kebelet nih. Mau ikut nggak? (All Star SWEATDROP)

**Host Ririn :** Ya sudahlah… tambah pecah kepalaku ngeliat tingkah lugu kalian. Lanjut aja ke pasangan berikutnya, Ikkaku botak sama Nemu.

**Ikkaku :** Heii Ririn, aku gak botak tau! Aku cuma gak punya rambut karena aku gundulin di salon dekat Rental Band Hantaro, disana di salon banci tempat Yumichika biasa datang.

Lagian aku juga keren dengan kepala mengkilat begini Yumichika bisa ngaca tiap detik sama aku.

**Nemu :** Ah.. walaupun Ikkaku Botak aku tetep suka kok. (Nemu malu-malu monyet)

**Ikkaku :** Ah Nemu… aku jadi tambah suka sama kamu. (Ikakku membelai rambut Nemu)

**Host Ririn :** Ehmm.. Ehmmm, aku belum tanya apa-apa tau! Jangan mesra-mesraan disini, jawab dulu pertanyaanku.

**Nemu & Ikkaku :** Oke deh… (Masih dengan pose mesra)

**Host Ririn :** Oke pertanyaanya simple aja, kenapa kamu suka nemu dan nemu kenapa kamu suka Ikkaku di fict ini dan mungkin di Soul Society? Ayo buruan jawab udah pegel tuh tangan Author Rizt ngetiknya.

**  
Nemu :** Ya, karena Ikkaku botak.. itu aja, coz orang botak itu langka loh.

**Ikkaku :** Nemu sayang, kenapa cuma itu sih alasannya? Kalo aku sih suka sama Nemu karena dia anaknya Mayuri-sensei, keren aja Punya pacar anaknya si Mayuri sensei.

Tapi aku juga cinta mati sama Nemu bukan cuma karena dia anaknya Mayuri-sensei aku juga gak tau alasannya, mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta kalee ya? (Ikakku senyam-senyum sendiri)

**Nemu :** Ikkaku… Aku seneng banget dengernya. (Nemu memeluk Ikakku dan mengelus-elus kepala botak Ikkaku)

**Host Ririn :** Ya sudahlah Reader kita biarkan saja mereka berdua mesra-mesraan begitu, yang lain jangan ngiri ya? Lanjut ke pasangan berikutnya Kaien dan Miyako. Di fict ini kalian gak terlalu di-expose, cuma di ceritaain bentar. Tanggapan kalian berdua gimana?

**Kaien & Miyako :** Gak apa-apa yang penting ada bayaran dan nongol di fict ini. He.. he.. Lanjut aja ke yang lain gih!

Kami lagi asik maen FB and Twitter nih, jangan gangu lagi ya. (Kaien & Miyako asik maenin Hape keluaran terbaru yang lagi IN banget –maaf, dilarang menyebutkan merk-)

**Host Ririn :** Oke dah, kita gak bakal ganggu. Lanjut ke pasangan paling di tunggu Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo kamu di fict ini sungguh sangat tidak baek, kenapa kamu ngatain Rukia mulu padahal kan kamu cinta mati sama Rukia. Ya, kan?

**Ichigo :** Huahhhh.. (Ichigo nguap) sudah selama ini acaranya berlangsung ternyata cuma nanyain yang kayak gituan aja, dasar host aneh.

**Host Ririn :** ICHIGOOO!!! (Kesal dan cemberut)

**Ichigo :** Kenapa manggil gua? Gua keren, jadi loe naksir ya? tapi maaf, hati ini gak bisa digangu gugat lagi. Hati ini cuma buat Rukiaku seorang. (Bergaya lebay ala Isshin Kurosaki).

**Rukia :** Woii Ichigo!!! Jangan lebay gitu donk, mau aku lempar kulit duren apa? (Siap-siap mengambil kulit duren, nggak tau tiba-tiba Rukia dapat dari mana tuh kulit duren)

**Ichigo :** Rukia kasar banget sih kamu, ntar gak aku ijinin nginep di rumahku lagi loh.

**Rukia :** Bodo! Gak apa kalo kamu gak ngijinin aku tinggal di rumah kamu, ntar aku balik aja ke Mensionnya Nii-sama.

Disana lebih enak tau dan aku gak bakal balik-balik lagi ke Karakura. Mati kering loe kangen sama aku. (Rukia Cemberut)

**Ichigo :** APA??? KAMU GAK BAKAL BALIK-BALIK LAGI. TERSERAH BUKAN URUSANKU JUGA!!!

**Byakuya :** APA?? Ichigo Kamu gak kangen sama Rukia ya? Ya sudah ntar kalo Rukia sudah Balik ke Soul Society dia kita cariin jodoh bangsawan disana aja. Ya, Hisana?

**Hisana :** Iya, ya Byakuya-sama. Rukia memang harusnya bukan sama Ichigo. Gimana kalo kita batalin aja perijinan pacaran Ichigo sama Rukia.

**Byakuya :** Boleh aku setuju. (Mengangguk dengan coolnya, Ichigo & Rukia Melongo lalu berteriak)

**Ichigo & Rukia :** TIDAKKKKK!!! JANGAN DIBATALIN KITA MASIH SALING CINTA KOK!!!!

**Rukia :** Nii-sama, tolong jangan dibatalin ya, Ichigo baik kok!

**Ichigo :** Nii-sama, Tolong ya beneran gua cinta mati sama adik Nii-sama itu. Please, jangan dibatalin ijinku yak? (Ichigo memelas)

**Byakuya :** Entahlah… akan aku pikirkan nanti. (Ichigo & Rukia sweatdrop)

**Host Ririn :** Ya udah.. kita sudah bisa mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya dari Rukia dan Ichigo. Jadi gak perlu Tanya yang laen lagi.

Kita udah tahu kalo sebenarnya mereka itu saling mencintai. Host Ririn jadi terharu. Hikz.. hikz… (Ririn menangis tersedu-sedu)

**Senna :** WOII!! Host Ririn kapan gua diinterviewnya dari tadi aku dikacangin aja disini apalagi dikasih kacang sama Pak Ukitake.

Ni kacang udah ampe abis selama nungguin loh, berhenti nangisnya donk! Eneg gua ngeliatnya apalagi ni kacang udah menuhin perut gua ntar malah muntah gua.

**Host Ririn :** Ya dah, maaf udah ngacangin Senna. Oke! nie pertanyaan buat Senna, gimana rasanya ciuman sama Ichigo di Fict ini?

**Senna :** Indah buuaanget, Ririn pengen yak?

**Rukia :** Senna, kenapa kamu ciuman juga sama Ichigo. Ichigo kan milikku.

**Senna :** Maaf ya Rukia, aku cuma ngelakuin tuntutan skenario si author aneh itu. Dia emang kelewatan anehnya, udah tau loe pacaran sama Ichigo tapi malah nyuruh-nyuruh gua ciuman sama Ichigo segala.

Aku kan jadi gak enak hati. Tapi waktu ciuman sama Ichigo itu enak loh. Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. (Tertawa dan melirik author yang lagi ngetik fict ini)

**Rukia :** Maksud lohhhh???? (Rukia menatap Senna dengan tajam –setajam pedang Ninja Azazin)

**Host Ririn :** Ya udah dah, kita tinggalin aja para cewek-ceweknya Ichigo itu biarin mereka ngeributin si Kepala Jeruk itu.

Kita lanjut ke Kaito Kuroba sebagi bintang tamu di Fict fandom Bleach ini. Kaito kalo gak salah kamu dari anime Magic Kaito dan Meitantei Conan ya? Gimana rasanya bermain di fict Bleach ini?*Aoyama Goso, author pinjem Kaito-nya ya*

**Kaito Kuroba :** Wah sengeng banget walaupun cuma satu Chapter doank, beda banget kalo lagi di Magic Kaito and Detective Conan.

Di sana aku disuruh-suruh nyuri berlian mulu kerjaannya dan maen kejar-kerjarn terus sama bapaknya si Aoko dan juga Inspektur Megure. He.. he.. he.

**  
Host Ririn :** Oh gitu ya, lohhh… kok bisa-bisanya kamu maen di fictnya Bleach ini sapa yang ngajak kamu maen di sini, si author aneh itu yak?

**Kaito Kuroba :** Ya, dia nelpon gua sebelum fict ini dibuat pake kode gua yang keren itu -1412-. Dia apal banget sama kode gua 1412, kayaknya si Author itu ngefans berat sama gua jadinya dia ngajak gua maen di Fict ini. (Kaito cengengesan gaje)

**Host Ririn **: O gitu ya, baiklah makasih karena udah datang ke interview ini and udah maen di fictnya author'aneh' itu. Sukses buat kegiatan mencuri berliannya ya. He.. he…

Oke next, setelah semua bintangnya udah ambil bagian di di interview ini. Kita langsung nanya sama Tite Kubo-sama. Kubo-sama, kenapa anda rela tokoh-tokoh anime anda dibuat ancur sama author'aneh' itu?

**  
Tite Kubo :** Sebenernya aku tuh gak rela banget kalo tokoh-tokoh buatanku diancurin apalagi sama author gile kayak dia itu. (Tite Kubo menunjuk muka author'aneh' dengan kulit semangka bekasnya Toshiro, author'aneh' muntah becak dimana-mana).

**Host Ririn :** Woii author aneh!!! Kalo mau muntah becak jangan disini donk!. (Author'aneh' hanya bisa terseyum simpul dan blusing)

**Tite Kubo **: O ya satu lagi yang gua gak suka sama si Author'aneh' itu. Dia ngarang ceritanya gak jelas banget, alurnya kacau, ngamuk ngupdate fictnya dan asal nyablek aja.

**Host Ririn :** Yee.. itu mah bukan satu kubo-sama. Itu mah banyak kesalahannya. He.. he..

**Tite Kubo **: O ya, buat si author'aneh' itu kalo buat fict lagi jangan asal nyablek ya. Awas kalo nyablek lagi! (Author'aneh' mendapat death glare dari Tite-sama)

**Host Ririn **: Baiklah terimaksih Tite kubo-sama atas info dan interviewnya. Terimaksih udah datang dan bawa all stars-nya ya, Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu.

Lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir buat si author geblek itu. Author Rizt, anda dapat ide dari mana buat Fict aneh kayak ginian?

**Author Rizt :** Dapat dari Hongkong mungkin, He.. he.. (menjawab asal nyablek)

**Host Ririn :** Loh.. kok dari Hongkong, kenapa gak dari NERAKA aja sekalian.

Menurut gossip ini Fict true story, Jangan-jangan Kisah nyatanya sih author sendiri ya. Ayo ngaku? Ayo mau ngaku nggak loh!! (Host Ririn ngancam pake belatinya Deokman)

**Author Rizt :** Ye… ngapain loe ngancam-ngancam gua, suka-suka gua donk mau true story apa kagak. Tapi bener sih, ada cerita cinte-nya authornya juga tapi gak semuanya kok… (Author blusing mukanya semerah tomat busuk)

**Host Ririn :** Nah… ngaku juga kan akhirnya? He he… Ceritanya yang chapter ke berapa author? Reader mau tau ni, penasaran gimana gitu.

**Author Rizt :** Ehmm.. itu yak? Ah di chapter *****. RAHASIA TAU!!!

**Host Ririn :** Yah… pake rahasia-rahasia segala, gak seru tau. Ya udah dah, katanya di fict ini juga author masukin cerita-cerita Cintanya temen-temen kostnya author yak?

**  
Author Rizt :** Yupzz… bener banget! Hampir 1000% dari pengalaman temen-temen kostnya author, author masukin.

Itu dikarenakan author ini jadi TONG SAMPAH CURHATAN temen-temen kost dan temen-temen author dari mule temen SD sampe temen Kuliah. Ya, jadilah tu ceritanya digabung-gabungin ke fict aneh ini. wkwkwkwkwk… (Ngakak gaje).

**  
Host Ririn :** Oh gitu toh, baru tau Host Ririn. O ya satu lagi, kenapa author suka banget sama si Gin and seyumannya si Gin. Jangan-jangan si author jatuh cintrong sama si Gin yak??

**Author Rizt :** Ah jadi malu. Author suka Gin Karena si Gin itu misteriusnya minta ampunan, jadi author penasaran deh eh malah ngefans berat jadinya.

Gak mungkinlah author jatuh cintrong sama Gin ntar malah dikatain Gile. Tapi kalo ada ni manusia beneran yang mirip banget sama si Gin author gak bisa menolaknya, beneran dah. (Blushing stadium akhir)

**Host Ririn :** Oke kalo gitu, makasih ya author'aneh' atas kedatangan dan udah buat fict aneh gini.

Baiklah setelah 2 jam lebih interview ini berlangsung, kita sampai pada penghujung acara "Senyum Kram Bleach'. Makas…

**Pak Ukitake :** Eh, Host Ririn jangan ditutup dulu, ada yang mau gua bilangin dulu.

**Host Ririn :** Ada apa Pak Ukitake, kelihatannya penting banget?

**Pak Ukitake **: Iya, penting banget.

Tolong ya para artis dan aktor yang sudah datang dan makan disini, tolong segera membayar BON makanan yang dihidangkan tadi dan udah kalian makan selama kalian diinterview tadi.

(Pak Ukitake meletakkan BON diatas meja interview. All stars sweatdrop gak nyangka kalau makanan yang mereka makan selama interview tadi ternyata gak gratis semuanya)

**Host Ririn :** APA??? Pak Ukitake, jadi semuanya bayar ya? (terkejut sampe-sampe kejedut tembok)

**Pak Ukitake :** Ya iyalah, jaman gini gratisan udah kagak laku tau. (Nyengir-nyengir)

**Host Ririn :** Oke lah kalo begitu, jangan lupa sebelum pulang bayar dulu BON kalian sama Pak Ukitake.

Makasih atas kedatangan all stars, Tite Kubo-sama dan author'aneh' di acara ini. Sampai ketemu di interview-interview Fict-fict lainnya ya.

Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita, see you next interview. (Membungku-bungkuk)

*****Turun bunga-bunga sakura dari atas ruangan** (Nanao menaburkan bunga sakura dari atas balkon gedung interview)***

-----SAMPAI JUMPA DI INTERVIEW "SENYUM KRAM BLEACH" LAINNYA, JA NE!-----


End file.
